


Prom Night

by puffnstuff08



Series: Jr BSB Series: Winchester Saga [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: With their long-time tormentors seemingly gone, the Jr. BSB are looking ahead to their future until a few uninvited guests show up to their senior prom and they need to face down their demons one last time.





	1. From The Ashes

_Halloween Night_

_Smoke rose into the air, the building stood black and smoldering from the fire that had engulfed it just hours earlier. Firetrucks and police cars sat surrounding the charred remains, a few firefighters filed in and out, police detail searching every inch of the building for some remnant of evidence. Debris crunched under Dean's feet as he walked through the wreckage._

_“Stone” Captain Swan said._

_“Cap” Dean said approaching him._

_“How are the kids?” Captain Swan asked._

_“Aside from acute smoke inhalation and some battle wounds they should be fine” Dean said._

_“Good” Captain Swan said._

_“Captain” a man in a blue jacket said approaching them._

_"Find what was left of the bomb?" the captain asked._

_"You're in luck, the detonator is still fully intact" he said to Dean._

_"Think for all the money this guy has he'd invest in better explosives" Dean said._

_"Oh no, this is pretty state of the art, intended to do maximum damage" he said to Dean "Looks like a pro built this thing" he said._

_“Had Bradley Littrell not been able called his father, they wouldn’t have made it out alive” Captain Swan said looking around as the fire crew continued to file in and out._

_"I think he was just blinded by the thought of revenge, taunting them seemed more important" Dean said "Any sign of them?" Dean asked._

_"We're still checking around for remains, but by the looks of this place they're probably long gone" he said._

_"Get the canines down here see if they can sniff anything out" Dean said to him._

_"Yes sir" he said walking off._

_A few police dogs walked around the building, trying to sniff out traces of what was left of Damien and Derek. One began to bark followed by the other "Got something!" someone yelled. They dug through a pile of charred boards and rubble where they found Damien and Derek still in one piece. "Got 'em" they said, Dean knelt down next to._

_"Get the medic" Dean said._

_They pulled Damien and Derek from the building, putting them into two black plastic bags._

_Dean looked down at Damien's face "You okay Stone?" someone asked._

_“Such a waste of a life” he said “This kid had the world at his fingertips and he let jealousy and revenge get in the way of his future and now it’s all gone” he said._

_“Detective, we’re ready to transport the bodies” the coroner said to him._

_Dean nodded as the coroner zipped up the bags and wheeled them away "I don't really have to ask for the cause of death right?" he asked._

_"Won't know for sure until we get them on the table" the coroner said "But the elder Winchester had a knife embedded in his back...almost penetrating through his chest; young Winchester was shot before the fire started" he said._

_"They fought back this time" Dean said, the ambulance doors closed, sirens blaring as it drove off into the night._

__

~*~

Someone cleared their throat, Kyle, Harry and Adam looked up to see Darren standing there "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Can we help you?" Kyle asked. 

"Yeah...hi, I'm Darren Winchester...I was Damien's older brother." 

"Oh god not another one" Adam groaned. 

"If you have any plans of killing us, can you let us know so we can leave the country?" Harry asked him. 

"No, unlike my brother and my father, I don't really have a thirst for vengeance" Darren said to them. 

"Were you adopted or something?" Adam asked. 

"Uh no... I am a biological Winchester" Darren said to them. 

"You have our pity" Adam said. 

"Don't mind them...they're just cranky what with almost being blown up and everything" Kyle said to him. 

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping to talk to you about, you're Kyle right? Kyle Richardson?" 

"Does that make you happy or sad?" Adam asked. 

"I promise, I come in peace...look what you've all been through at the hands of my brother and father, I find it reprehensible and outrageous at best...my mother and I want to extend our deepest apologies, our family has put you through enough, and we're truly sorry to have ever been associated with it" Darren said to him. 

They looked at each other "Well uh...thanks" Kyle said to him. 

"I just want you all to know what my family won't be bothering you anymore, my mother and I are moving out of the state, we're going to try to get on with our lives and we hope you can do the same" Kyle nodded at him "Goodnight" Darren said leaving them. 

"Darren!" 

"Darren over here!" 

"Darren!" reporters yelled as he left the hospital entrance. 

"Are your brother and father still alive?" they asked holding microphones up. 

"What do you think of what your father and brother have done?" another asked him. 

"I have nothing to say at this time, I just ask for privacy for me and my family, thank you" Darren said before walking away, the reporters still calling after him.

~*~

"Hey" Bradley and Neilson said to them.

"Hey" Kyle said as they sat in silence on the window sill. 

"I hate Halloween" Harry said breaking the silence, they all nodded. 

"It really is overrated huh?" Adam asked "No offense to your mom anything but I'm starting to hate this place" Adam said to Bradley. 

Bradley nodded in agreement "Yeah so am I" he said to him. 

"Can we go home now?" Neilson asked. 

"Please" Harry said, they stood up from the window sill. 

“You guys go ahead, I want to check on something" Kyle said as they began to walk down the hallway. 

He got into an elevator pushing the down button, the elevator began its descent and dinged when it got to the bottom floor. He looked into the window of the morgue, seeing the coroner pulling two stretchers into the room. 

"Can I help you?" he asked Kyle. 

"That Damien and Derek Winchester?" Kyle asked. 

"Uh I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge that information, are you family?" he asked. 

"No, I'm just the guy they tried to kill" Kyle said, the coroner looked at him. 

"Oh..." he said. 

"Let me see them" Kyle said. 

"Look kid..." 

"Open the bag, now!" Kyle yelled at him. 

The coroner relented and unzipped the body bag that held their remains "We won't have a positive ID until the ME comes in tomorrow morning..." he said to Kyle as he looked down at what was left of Damien. 

Kyle nodded and backed away "Thanks" he said leaving the room, the coroner zipped up the bag once again. 

 

**3 weeks later...**

 

A pair of elevator doors opened, Darren stepped out into a long hallway. Autumn leaves and cornucopias adorned the receptionist's desk. 

"Mr. Winchester, welcome back" an attractive young woman said to Darren, she picked up a phone and pushed a button "Darren Winchester is here" she said "Okay" she said hanging up "Have a seat" she said to him. 

"Thanks" he said. 

"So, any plans for Thanksgiving?" she asked. 

"Going to visit my mother and some of our relatives in Greenwich for dinner" he said to her. 

"Sounds nice" she said as a man in a white coat came into the waiting room. 

"Darren" a doctor said extending his hand to Darren. 

"Bernie, hey" Darren said shaking his hand. 

"Come with me" Bernie said leading Darren down a hallway. 

"Any progress?" he asked as they walked down the hallway, Bernie slid a card through a slot, a light turned green and the door opened.

"See for yourself" he said as they stepped inside. 

"Father...little brother" he said revealing two bodies wrapped up in gauze each lying in a hospital bed. "So, what's the verdict?" Darren asked. 

"Extreme smoke inhalation, 3rd degree burns, your brother suffered a gunshot wound to the chest". "The knife embedded in your father's back nearly severed his spine, it also almost penetrated through his body...Mr. Winchester...who did this?" he asked Darren. 

They came out of the room, the doctor shutting the door behind him. 

"But you're certain they should regain consciousness?" Darren asked. 

"I see no reason why they shouldn't but even if they do, it's a long and difficult road ahead" 

"My father would want you to do anything and everything possible to save his life and especially that of my brother's." 

"We're going to do everything we can" the doctor said to him. 

"And I have your full cooperation in keeping this quiet?" Darren asked. 

"Of course" Bernie said. 

"No one can know, especially my mother" Darren said to him. 

"You have my word" Bernie said to him. 

"Thank you doctor" Darren said shaking his hand. 

"Have a good holiday" the receptionist said as Darren passed through the waiting room "Thanks, see you soon" he said as the elevator doors opened. 

Weeks passed by before Darren made it back to the clinic, the elevator doors opened, he shook the snow off of his shoulders, holding a gold wrapped gift in his hand. Cheery Christmas music played in the waiting room. 

"Merry Christmas" he said to the receptionist. 

"Well thank you" she said taking the gift "We were expecting you" she said picking up the phone "Darren's here, okay" she said hanging up "So what are your plans for Christmas?" 

"My mother and I are spending the holiday in a cabin in Montana with some family." 

"Ooh, sounds nice." 

"Well after everything she's been through this year, my mother deserves a nice Christmas." 

"So sweet" she said. 

"Darren" the doctor said extending his hand. 

"How are they?" 

"I think we have a Christmas miracle on our hands" the doctor said leading him to the room "Your brother's vitals have been excellent; I have no doubt he should awaken any day now." 

"Really? That's amazing" Darren said happily. 

"Now obviously he'll be in a lot of pain but we'll take care of that." 

"Thank you so much Doctor Jones" Darren said to him "My father?" 

"We've been noticing some spikes in his vital signs but it might be awhile before he comes around". 

"You know this would be the greatest Christmas gift for my mother..." 

"This must be killing you keeping this from her." 

"It really is, but unless something should happen, I don't think it's right to tell her just yet". 

As the year came to a close, both Damien and Derek were still sediment. Darren once again returned for a visit. 

"Happy New Year guys...I'll see you soon" he said as he turned to leave when a hand glommed onto him "Father?" he asked leaning in close to Derek. "Father...are you awake?" Darren asked hopefully, suddenly Derek's eyes flickered open and his head turned slightly. "Doctor! I need a doctor!" Darren yelled. 

The door opened and a doctor and his nurse flew in "What's going on?" he asked. 

"He's awake" Darren said. 

The doctor pulled a small pen light from his pocket, shining it in Derek's eyes "Well, Mr. Winchester...welcome back" the doctor said. 

Derek stayed silent as his eyes looked around the room in confusion, he looked over to the other side of the room and saw Damien lying in the bed next to him. His chin quivered and a tear fell from his eye. 

“Dad don't worry alright? Damien's going to be just fine" Darren said to him. 

"We're going to need to examine your father" the nurse said to Darren. 

"Of course, I'll be right outside" he said leaving the room. 

Darren stood in the waiting room with the rest of the nursing staff, a TV mounted in the top corner playing the infamous ball drop. 

"5...4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" everyone screamed as they counted down along with everyone on TV. 

The nurse took down Damien's vitals when the machines started to react "Doctor" she said, the doctor hurrying over from Derek's bed. Damien's eyes flew open "He's awake" the nurse said to the doctor. 

"Happy New Year indeed" Darren said to himself. 


	2. God Save the Queen

**_April 2010_ **

Mr. Wexler marched down the hallway, students passing him by, stopping at Bradley and Neilson who stood by the lockers. "Mr. Littrell...Mr. Carter...why are you two loitering in my hallway?" he asked, they looked at each other amused.

"Can you think of a better place to loiter Mr. Wexler?" Bradley asked. 

"Parking lot's a good place to loiter" Neilson said to him. 

"Sweet, we'll go there" Bradley said as they began to walk away. 

"Where are you two supposed to be right now?" Mr. Wexler asked. 

"Where are any of us supposed to be if you think about it?" Neilson asked, Bradley snickered. 

"Well while I have you two here I might as well get this out of the way, even I have to admit what a good job you did DJ'ing the Halloween dance" Mr. Wexler said to Bradley. 

"You mean before I was drugged, kidnapped and almost roasted?" Bradley asked. 

"...Yes" Mr. Wexler said "And as I'm sure you are both aware that the prom is less than a month away...". 

"Well that's really nice Wexie but you're not really my type" Bradley said to him. 

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Mr. Wexler asked irritated "Anyways, the prom committee came up short again this year." 

"Can't imagine why...hey how are you enjoying that new car of yours?" Neilson asked. 

Mr. Wexler glared at him "Anyways..." Mr. Wexler said turning his attention back to Bradley "I was hoping you would be able to handle the music for the prom." 

"Meh, sure, what the hell" Bradley said "Not like I have a date or anything, might as well make some money" Bradley said shrugging. 

"Bradley I already told you we don't have the money for a professional, how am I supposed to pay you?" he asked. 

"Alright fine...I'll let this one slide but only because I'm a nice guy" Bradley said to him. 

"Wonderful" Mr. Wexler said "And I must say nothing makes me happier than the thought of you two graduating...I still can't believe it's actually happening" he muttered walking away. 

"He's really going to miss having us around here" Neilson said. 

"Yeah there's been a lot of good times here...except you know the time I got shot...hey, what the hell does loiter mean?" Bradley asked. 

"I was confused by that too" Neilson said to him. 

"Huh" they both said before walking down the hallway. 

“Speaking of prom” Neilson said as they walked towards their next class, you know that story Nat told us about her mom winning prom queen?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah how’s it going with you guys since you got back together?” Bradley asked. 

“Great” Neilson said to him “It’s like nothing ever happened, it’s amazing” Neilson said “Feels weird to say it but you guys sleeping together really made a difference” he said to Bradley.

“…Glad I could help?” Bradley asked. 

“Yeah anyways, I stole a bunch of those nomination slips and stuffed the ballot box with them” Neilson said. 

“You nominated her for prom queen?” Bradley asked. 

“You can’t believe how easy it was” Neilson said to him "Is she going to love me or what?" Neilson asked. 

"Didn't she say she could care less about being prom queen?" Bradley asked. 

"Yeah she said that but you know she didn't mean it" he said. 

"She finds out she's going to kill you" Bradley said as they walked into a classroom. 

"Well she won't find out...will she?" Neilson asked suspiciously as they took their seats. 

"Not going to hear about it from me" Bradley said. 

_"Good afternoon students, our final nominees for the king and queen of this year's senior prom are as followed..." principal Wexler said. "Our nominees for prom king are...Bradley J. Littrell..."_

"What the hell?" Bradley asked, he looked at Neilson who bit his bottom lip trying to contain his laughter, Bradley glared at him “You didn’t” he said angrily. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, it was so easy!" Neilson said laughing. 

"Son of a bitch!" Bradley said hitting Neilson. 

_"Gavin Porter…Kyle Richardson..."_

“Really? You put Kyle in there too?” Bradley asked. 

“Yeah, he’s the quarterback of the football team, he really needs _my_ help getting nominated for prom king” Neilson said to him 

_“and Owen Ross...our nominees for prom queen are...Natalie Cappel..."_

Natalie stood by her locker and looked around in shock "Wait what?" she asked. 

_"Tara Olsen, Sophie Taylor and Danielle Williams" principal Wexler said._

“Consider us even” Neilson said smiling at Bradley, he glared at him in response "You love me" Neilson said giggling. 

"I fucking hate you" Bradley said. 

"Please if I were a girl we'd be dating" Neilson said. 

"I don't know what's worse the fact that you said that...or that it's true" Bradley said.

~*~

"Court is adjourned" a judge said banging his gavel down, everyone stood up and began to exit the courtroom.  
Kellie stood up from the table and began to pack up her things.

"Good job there counselor" she heard a voice say from behind, she turned to see Dean standing there. 

"Well thank you detective" she said throwing her bag over her shoulder. 

"Ah ah ah, you happen to be talking to a Sergeant now" he said. 

She gasped "You got promoted" she said happily. 

"Yep" he said proudly. 

"When did that happen?" She asked. 

"Last month, Captain Swan was very impressed with my work on the Winchester case." 

"Well congratulations, you definitely deserved it" she said as they hugged. 

"Thank you, speaking of which...I heard Daphne Winchester just picked up and moved out of state” Dean said. 

Kellie smiled sadly and nodded “Yeah she did, I guess she just needed a fresh star, obviously she had no idea that her own son and her husband were capable of such mayhem and unfortunately she had to find out the hard way” Kellie said. 

“How are the boys? How's Kyle?" he asked. 

“Great, Kyle’s great, boys are great, their senior prom is coming up…” Kellie said. 

"Wow, senior prom" he said. 

"I know” she said. 

“I still remember my senior prom” Dean said. 

“Me too, Kyle was a year old” Kellie said. 

“They grow up fast huh?” Dean asked. 

“Too fast” Kellie said “And this past year made the boys have to grow up even faster” she said. 

“Yeah I know” Dean said “Listen uh…I was about to grab some lunch…you wouldn’t happen to want to join me would you?” he asked. 

“Hmm…lunch with a friend or eating a leftover special K bar in my office while going through mountains of paperwork” she said. 

“So I’ll take a rain check then?” he asked. 

She laughed “Come on” she said as they left the courtroom.

~*~

The quietness of the woods engulfed the large mountainside estate, the hills rolling with green, nothing for miles but wilderness.

"Okay, one more" a man said to Derek as he folded his leg up "Good job" the man said "You're getting better" he said to Derek. 

"I better be" Derek growled. 

He handed him his cane, Derek hobbled over to a chair "I'll be back again on Friday, keep up those stretches and you'll be back in shape in no time" the man said gathering a bag. 

"Thanks a lot" Darren said as the man left. 

"Is this really necessary?" Derek asked irritated. 

"Afraid so, you want to be able to walk without the cane don't you?" Darren asked. 

"How's your mother?" Derek asked sadly. 

"She's good, she’s getting the new beginning she needs, plenty of family around so don’t worry she's not alone or anything" Derek said to him.

Derek nodded "Just wish I could see her one last time" he said sadly. 

"Dad we talked about this, no one can know you're alive, especially not mom" Darren said to him. 

"I know...by the way...I haven't told you how much I appreciate you sticking your neck out like this" Derek said to him. "You're risking a lot by helping your brother and I." 

"You're my family" Darren said to him. 

Derek patted his shoulder "I'm going to go wash up" he said grabbing his cane and standing up slowly.

"I'll get the nurse" Darren said "Dana!" he yelled. 

"Yes Mr. Winchester?" Dana asked coming into the room. 

"My father is ready for his bath" Darren said to her. 

"Yes sir, come with me Mr. Winchester" Dana said to Derek, leading him towards his bedroom.

~*~

"So how's physical therapy going?" a woman asked Damien as they sat in an office together.

"Alright, I guess" Damien replied to her. 

"Jim says you're making some real progress, last month you couldn't even stand and now you’re starting to walk again” she said. “You should be proud of yourself" she said. 

"Mm" Damien said nodding. 

"So what else has been going on with you?" she asked. 

"You mean since we talked last week?" he asked. 

“Well you’re starting to open up more, I was hoping to continue with that” she said. 

“I am?” Damien asked. 

“You are” she said “But I think we need to start easing our way into some of your deeper issues” she said. 

“Such as?” Damien asked. 

"Well for starters…Kyle Richardson" she said.

~*~

The bell rang once again, Kyle still staring at Zoey's picture on his cellphone. He clicked the green button to call her and put the phone to his ear.

 _"Hey it's Zoe, I'm not in right now so leave me a message, thanks"_ her voice said on her outgoing message. 

"Zoey, hey, it's Kyle...Richardson...look uh...the senior prom's coming up and I was hoping that if you weren't too busy you'd like to be my date so uh...just call me, let me know, bye" he said hanging up he breathed a sigh of relief, looking up and down the hallway before walking into the other direction.

~*~

"Kyle...of course...what about him?" Damien asked the therapist.

“I think I’m starting to understand your hatred towards him…and why you let it consume you” she said. 

"Do I really need a reason?" he asked "Why is it so hard for everyone to understand that I just could care less about Kyle and his fellow boyband offspring?" Damien asked her. 

"Can I tell you what I think?" she asked. 

"Do I have a choice?" he asked. 

"Not really" she said to him "Your brother Darren…what was he like in high school?” she asked.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Damien asked. 

“Just humor me” she said. 

Damien sighed “I don’t know…he was a god of sorts, he was popular, he got good grades, he was on the football team, everyone liked him, he was just an all around good guy” Damien said. 

“And from what you’ve told me…it seems Kyle Richardson has all the same qualities as your brother Darren” she said. 

“I guess…like I said before can’t I just not like him?” Damien asked. 

“Your father favored your brother correct?” she asked. 

“You already know the answer to that” Damien said. 

“I think you projected all that resentment, all that hostility and anger towards your brother onto your rival, you couldn't lash out at Darren so Kyle seemed like an easier target" she said. "Plus if I can be honest...I think you may have some deep seeded jealousy towards Kyle". 

"Jealousy? You think I'm jealous of Kyle?" he asked "That's ridiculous." 

"Is it?" she asked “Did you ever see your father in the stands at your football games?" she asked. 

"Not really" Damien said. 

“Okay…what about Kyle’s father? You ever see him there?” 

“Sometimes…he's kind of hard to miss" Damien said.

“Both of your fathers have equally demanding careers, yours was a full time business man, Kyle’s is in the entertainment business, but only one of them seems to make time for his son...and unfortunately it's not yours" she said. 

Damien glared at her, tears filling the brim of his eyes "Are we done here?" he asked. 

"...Sure" she said reluctantly. He got up, grabbing his crutches and hobbled from the room.


	3. Family Affair

"Okay, come on you can do it" a therapist said to Damien as he held on to a set of bars, trying to walk "Remember, slow, small steps" the therapist said as. 

Damien huffed and puffed trying to take his first steps "This is pointless" he growled at the therapist. 

"It is not, look at you" he said "Come on, you can do this" sweat glistened on his forehead, grasping on to the bars tightly. He made it to the end of the runway "Alright, now come back" the therapist said as he started over again. 

"I can't do it!" Damien yelled angrily "Forget it, I'll stay in a wheelchair the rest of my life" he said dropping to the floor. 

"Damien...you know what? You're right, you can't do this" the therapist as he began to pack up his bag. 

"Told you" Damien said. 

"You know it's too bad too, I thought you were a football player" he said. 

"I was...I was a damn good football player" Damien said. 

"Not according to your father" the therapist said,  
Damien could feel anger rise in him. "He said you could never compare to your brother...you were always weaker...less talented" he smiled to himself, glancing back at Damien. He was huffing in anger, struggling to stand up, he got to his feet. He held tightly onto the bars and walked down the runway. "I told you you could do it" the therapist said to him "Just needed a little motivation" he said "I want you to do that once a day for a week, when I come back next week we'll take the next step" the therapist said leaving the room.

~*~

Kyle felt his pocket vibrate and pulled his phone out "Hello?" he asked.

"Kyle? it's me, Zoey" she said. 

"Oh hey" he said smiling "What's up?" he asked. 

"Well I got your message" she said. 

"Oh...and?" he asked nervously. 

"I'd love to be your date for the prom" she said. 

He silently cheered to himself "Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I was surprised you called actually" she said. 

"Well there's no one else I'd rather go with" he said as she smiled. The backdoor opened, Bradley and Neilson came into the house "Hey uh, I got to go, can I call you later?" he asked. 

"Yeah that'd be great" Zoey said. 

"Okay, bye" he said. 

"Bye" she said hanging up. 

"What are you so happy about?" Bradley asked. 

"I got a date for prom" Kyle said "Speaking of which...hello fellow prom king nominee" Kyle said to Bradley. 

"Yeah funny how that happened huh?" Bradley asked glaring at Neilson, Neilson smiled sheepishly at him. 

"Well may the best man win" Kyle said to him. 

"Yeah right" Bradley said. 

“I take it that means you’re actually going to prom?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah Wexler wants me to DJ” Bradley said “Speaking of which… I need some ideas for music, what do your people listen to?" Bradley asked. 

"My people?" Kyle asked. 

"Yeah you know…idiots" Bradley said. 

"I'll make you a list" Kyle said irritated. 

"Cool, thanks" Bradley said to him. 

“Yeah but you gotta help me with something too” Kyle said. 

“Like what?” Bradley asked scoffing. 

“Okay, say I needed to make Adam happy…how would I go about that?” Kyle asked. 

Bradley and Neilson looked at each other in confusion before stopping to think about it. 

“Is Adam actually capable of happiness?” Neilson asked. 

“I’m not sure…that’s why I need ideas” Kyle said. 

“Making Adam happy…” Bradley said “well…I don’t know how you’re going to kill Harry…” he said. 

“Who wants to kill me?” Harry asked coming down the kitchen steps. 

“Who doesn’t?” Neilson said as he and Bradley went into the living room. 

“Why am I being killed?” Harry asked as Bradley and Neilson left the kitchen. 

“You’re not, don’t worry about it” Kyle said. 

“Well before anyone does kill me, I’m going to the library" Harry said "Got to finish studying for finals" he said. 

“Hey wait… can I talk to you about something?" Kyle asked. 

"Sure" Harry said to him. 

"Okay but I need you to be objective here" Kyle said to him. 

"I'll try" Harry said to him "What's up?" he asked. 

"Okay...how do you think Adam would react when I tell him I asked Zoey to be my date for prom?" Kyle asked. 

Harry's face dropped in horror and paled "Dear god man what is wrong with you?!" he asked. 

"What?!" Kyle asked. 

"Oh come on you know how he is about Zoey! Remember what happened when he caught you guys kissing that time?!" Harry asked. "What about when he found out you slept with her? If we weren’t being held prisoner at the time I guarantee he would’ve killed you.” 

"I thought I told you to be objective?" Kyle asked. 

"Kyle, we've known Adam our whole lives you know how he is" Harry said. 

"Know how who is?" Adam asked coming in behind Harry. 

Harry squealed "See?!" he asked. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Adam asked, they looked at each other nervously. 

"Prom" Kyle blurted out. 

"Yeah prom, good one" Harry said to him. 

"Aww, you girls going to get your hair did together?" Adam asked sitting at the kitchen table. 

"No!" Kyle said to him "I was just asking Harry who he is going with" Kyle said to him. 

"I don't think you're allowed to bring your mom as a date" Adam said to him. 

"It's not my mom!" Harry said irritated “I got to get to the library” Harry said picking up his school bag. 

"Later" Kyle said as the door closed “What about you? Who are you taking to the prom?” Kyle asked. 

“I don’t think I’m going” Adam said. 

“Why not?” Kyle asked. 

Adam scoffed “Can you see me at a prom?” he asked. 

“…Good point” Kyle said “Come on it’ll be fun.” 

“Oh yeah sure for you Mr. Teen USA” Adam said. 

Kyle raised his eyebrows at him “Oh well excuse me” he said irritated “You don’t necessarily have to ask someone you can always go stag” Kyle said. 

“What you don’t think I can get a date? I can get a date” Adam said. 

“I never said you couldn’t” Kyle said “But you better act fast time’s running out” Kyle said to him. 

“You know who you want to ask?” Kyle asked. 

"I was thinking of Nat's friend Wendy" Adam said. 

"Really? Wendy huh?" Kyle asked intrigued. 

"Oh yeah, she’s in drama, she’s pretty cool” Adam said. 

“Well great, ask her tomorrow” Kyle said to him.

“Yeah…yeah I’ll ask her” Adam said "What about you? Adam asked, Kyle looked at him nervously. 

"Uh...she doesn't go to our school" Kyle said getting up from the table. 

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Adam asked. 

"Oh I think you do" Kyle said to him.

~*~

Damien sat at a laptop in his bedroom trolling the high school's website _"2010 yearbooks on sale, get your copy today!"_ an ad at the top read. He saw a link that lead to a page for the prom, he clicked on it. _"Hilridge High School Senior Prom, Saturday May 15, 2010, Cambridge Grand Hotel"_ the page read. _"Music by the senior class' very own Bradley J. Littrell"_ he read, he scoffed to himself, rolling his eyes as he read.

"Damien?" Darren asked, Damien quickly shut the top of his laptop.

"Hey" he said to Darren. 

"What were you doing?" Darren asked. 

"Nothing uh...look I know I have no reason to ask you for anymore favors with everything you've done..." Damien said. 

"What? Course you do, whatever you need, name it" Darren said to him. 

"I need you to go to Hilridge" Damien said. 

"What?" Darren asked. 

"I need you to go to the school and just swipe one of the yearbooks for me" Damien said to him. 

"No, Damien that's not a good idea" Darren said to him. 

"Please?" Damien asked. 

"You know the therapist..." Darren said to him.

"Screw the therapist! Come on this was supposed to be my senior year, the best year of my life and instead its..." he said catching himself. "I'm missing out on graduating with my class, on senior prom...I want something" Damien said to him. 

"If anyone sees me there..." Darren said nervously.

"They won't" Damien said "They always put the yearbooks out in the cafeteria the night before, all you have to do is sneak in and take one". 

Darren sighed deeply "Fine" he said. 

"Really?" Damien asked surprised. 

"Yes, but this is it...no more trips back to Hilridge, you hear me?" Darren asked. 

"I promise" Damien said to him "Thanks" he said to Darren.

~*~

“Hey” Natalie said as she came inside the house.

“Here she is, our future prom queen" Neilson said as he and Bradley sat on the couch. 

"Yeah...how did that happen exactly?" she asked suspiciously. 

"People nominated you" Neilson said to her. 

"Really? People?" she asked. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Would these people be you and your trusty sidekick over there?" she asked nodding towards Bradley.

“Trust me Nat if I had any part in his stupid scheme I would’ve broken his fingers before he was able to write my name on a ballot slip” Bradley said irritated.

“Wait…Neilson nominated you for prom king?” Natalie asked amused “Aww, that’s so sweet” she said. 

“Shut up” Bradley said as she laughed. 

"Believe it or not I really don't care about being prom queen" she said to them. 

"Yes you do, I know you say that but I know you do" Neilson said to her.

"How do you know that?" she asked. 

"Because you've told me over and over how your mom queen of her senior prom" he said. "And maybe if you won you'd be carrying on a tradition or something" he said. 

"Yeah...I guess you're right...it would be nice to be noticed for a change" she said. 

"See? You want to be queen" Neilson said to her. 

"Plus I would love to see the look on Tara and Sophie's faces if I won over the head cheerleader and her minion" Natalie said. 

"So? Do I get points for this?" Neilson asked. 

"We'll see" she said as they kissed.

"This prom stuff is so overrated" Bradley said. 

"Says the man who doesn't have a date" Neilson said. 

"Still?" Natalie asked. 

"Bradley come on, this is senior prom just ask someone" Natalie said to him. 

"There's no one I really want to ask besides it's too late now" he said. 

"Oh please you could get a date, I don't know if you're aware of this, but you're hot" Natalie said to him. 

"I do know that" Bradley said. 

"I'll find you someone" Natalie said. 

"No, no!" Bradley said to her "Don't be pimping me out again" he said. 

“Come on you have to go, you're a prom king nominee...what if you win?" she asked. 

"I never said I wasn't going" Bradley said to her "Wexler wants me to DJ" he said to her. 

"Oh, well...yay, I should probably help you with the music though" she said. 

"I don't need help" Bradley said to her. 

"Bradley not everyone listens to Motley Crue" she said to him. 

"Well maybe they should!" Bradley said to her. 

_**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"**_ Bradley, Neilson and Natalie heard Adam yell in the kitchen. 

"What's that about?" Natalie asked. 

“Guess Kyle couldn’t figure out a way to make Adam happy” Bradley said. 

“You mean he’s capable of getting happy?” Natalie asked. 

“We’ve never actually seen it happen so we’re not completely sure” Bradley said to her. 

Kyle stumbled into the living room "Calm down" Kyle said keeping him at arm’s length. 

"Calm down...CALM DOWN?!" Adam asked angrily. 

"Nice going Kyle you woke up the beast" Bradley said to him. 

"You are NOT taking Zoey to the prom!" Adam yelled at him. 

_"Ooooooh!"_ Bradley and Neilson said in a high pitch voice. 

"Go Kyle" Bradley said. 

"Ready for round two huh?" Neilson asked. 

"I'm going to kill you" Adam said inching his way towards Kyle. 

"What's happening here?" Natalie asked. 

"Kyle hooked up with Adam’s cousin Zoey" Bradley said. 

"Oh he's dead" Natalie said. 

"It's too late now! She already accepted, what do you want me to do?" 

"Call and tell her you can't go, tell her you're busy" Adam said to him. 

"Busy doing what?" Kyle asked. 

"Going to your funeral!" Adam said angrily as he chased after Kyle.


	4. Bad Blood

Darren pulled his sweatshirt hood over his head, sneaking into the school, he crept down the hallway. He pushed open the cafeteria doors and looked around, the chairs were stacked up on the tables. A table was pushed up against a wall, stacks of yearbooks sat on top. He picked one up and shoved it into his jacket and escaped through the cafeteria exit.

~*~

The next day at school, Harry cautiously approached a girl named Cecily in the media room, he raised his hand to tap her on the shoulder when she turned around.

“Oh...hi Harry” she said smiling at him. 

“Hey” he said nervously.

“…What’s up?” she asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Uh…well…okay so… I know it's a little late but I was hoping that if you didn't already have a date or anything...and I always thought we were really good friends and I really like you..." Harry rambled. 

"Harry...are you asking me to prom?" Cecily asked. 

"Maybe...kind of...a little" he said nervously. 

She smiled at him "I'd love to go with you" she said to him. 

"...Really?" he asked surprised.

"Sure" she said smiling at him. 

"Well great" he said relieved.

~*~

Adam stood backstage in the auditorium pacing back and forth when finally, Wendy crossed his path "Wendy?" he asked.

"Oh hey McLean" she said to him, stopping in her tracks. 

"Got a minute?" he asked. 

"Sure, what's up?" she asked. 

He cleared his throat "Well uh..." he said clearing his throat again "I don't know if you were planning on going to the prom or anything" he said clearing his throat again. 

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. 

"Yeah uh...are you going to the prom?" he asked. 

“I was planning on it, some of my friends don't have dates were going as a group" she said to him "Are you going?" she asked.

"Uh yeah...I was, but I was thinking...maybe we can go together" he said to her. 

"Are you asking me to be your date for prom?" she asked. 

"Is that okay?" he asked nervously. 

"Well yeah of course” she said smiling. 

"So? Prom date?" he asked hopefully. 

"Prom date" she said to him.

~*~

Damien sat on his laptop once again trolling through the school's website. The door opened and he quickly shut the laptop "You get it?" Damien asked.

"Right here" Darren said holding it up. 

Damien took it from him, looking at the glossy cover, he sat on his bed and pulled it open, flipping through the pages. 

"You okay?" Darren asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" Damien said to him "Darren?" he asked "Thank you" Damien said. 

"That's the last time I'm going back there, you can't move on unless you learn to let go of this anger you're carrying around, it almost destroyed you once, I'm not going to let it happen again" Darren said to him. 

Damien nodded as Darren left the room, shutting the door behind him.

~*~

“No, no, no, no, definitely not, no…” Kyle said going through Bradley’s music, they sat on the couch in front of Bradley’s laptop “No, no, no…” Kyle said.

“Kyle…Kyle!” Bradley said getting his attention “What are you doing?” he asked irritated.

“I’m helping you, remember?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah I said make a list!” Bradley said to him. 

“Okay listen, I got stuff people want to hear alright? I’ll make you a playlist you can use that” Kyle said. 

"Hey" Natalie said coming into the house, Neilson behind her. 

“Where’ve you guys been?” Bradley asked. 

“Nat had to go and pick up her dress” Neilson said. 

"So Kyle, is Zoey excited about the prom?" Natalie asked. 

"Shh...!" he said looking around "Adam could be around and I don't want to deal with him and his paranoia" he said to her. 

“What is Adam's deal anyways?" she asked. 

"Zoey is practically Adam's sister I guess he's just being protective...borderline psychotic...but protective" Kyle said to her. 

"Well in it's own weird way, that's actually pretty sweet" Natalie said, they all looked at her confused "What?" she asked.

"We've just never heard the word sweet in reference to Adam before" Kyle said.

"And from you of all people" Bradley said.

"What? I can be nice to Adam, we're cool with each other" she said.

"He called you a skank the other day" Neilson said to her.

"I didn't say we were best friends!" Natalie said to them.

~*~

Damien flipped through his yearbook before finally coming to the senior section, he turned the page and laid eyes on his former classmates. He then came to Kyle's senior picture his smiling face staring back at him. Memories began flooding his brain.

_"What are you going to kill me?" Damien asked standing up slowly to face Kyle "You don't have it in you" Damien said taunting him._

_"As much as I would love to blow your head off, it wouldn't make me any better than you are, besides you'll get yours, when you're in prison and are being passed around like the bitch that you are" Kyle said to Damien "One can only hope" he said before clocking Damien cold over the head with the gun's handle._

He was broken out of his trance by Darren "Hey, dinner's ready" Darren said to him, standing the doorway, Damien stood up from the bed and limped out of the room, leaving the book open on his bed.

~*~

"Daddy's home!" AJ announced as the front doors opened and the guys stood there with their luggage.

"Hey" Bradley, Neilson and Kyle all murmured. 

"We've been out of town for weeks and all we get is hey?" Brian asked. 

Bradley, Neilson and Kyle looked at each other confused “...You have?” Bradley asked. 

“Yes!” Brian said irritated. 

“Oh…yeah we didn’t notice” Bradley said. 

“Course not, why wouldn’t you notice your father was out of town?” Brian asked.

"Well I noticed, welcome home" Natalie said smiling.

"Thank you Natalie, see now is that so hard?" Brian asked them "You guys been staying out of trouble?" he asked. 

“Define trouble” Neilson said. 

“Has anyone been shot, kidnapped, buried alive or caught in an explosion?” Brian asked. 

“You mean again?” Bradley asked. 

"Oh come on Bradley, you're not going to tell your daddy you're nominated for prom king?" Natalie asked. 

"I wasn't planning on it" he said to her through gritted teeth as he glared at her. 

"You got nominated for prom king?" Brian asked trying not to laugh. 

“And why is that funny?” Bradley asked “Kyle got nominated too” Bradley said.

“What? The captain of the football team and the star quarterback was nominated for Prom King? I'm shocked” AJ said sarcastically.

“You’re making me sound like a cliché” Kyle said. 

“...You are” Bradley said to him. 

“Hey the only reason you got nominated because Neilson wanted to screw with you” Kyle said irritated. 

"You did this to him?" Brian asked laughing. 

“Oh my god it was a joke! He might not even win” Neilson said. 

“Why won’t I win?” Bradley asked offended. 

“Dude come on you don’t want to win” Neilson said to Bradley.

“That was before I knew you didn’t think I could!” Bradley said. 

"Wow, senior prom" Brian said "Hard to believe" he said. 

"okay don't go getting all sentimental there padre" Bradley said. 

"Would that be so bad?" Brian asked.

"Kind of, it's very unsettling when you guys get all mushy" Neilson said. 

"Our little boys are going to prom!" Brian's voice squeaked as he grabbed Bradley and pushed his head into his chest.

"Let. _go_ " Bradley said glaring him. 

"So...who's the lucky girl?" Brian asked. 

"What lucky girl?" Bradley asked. 

"The girl you're going to prom with" Brian said. 

"He's the DJ" Kyle said. 

"You don't have a date?” Brian asked.

"So I don't have a date, what’s the big deal?" Bradley asked. 

"You're a good looking boy, if Neilson can get a girlfriend there's no reason you shouldn't have one" Brian said to him. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neilson asked offended. 

“Well it’s little late to ask someone now…and Kyle’s already nabbed Zoey so…” Bradley said as Kyle looked at him fearfully, shaking his head in a negative gesture. 

"What?" AJ asked. 

“Here we go” Kyle groaned. 

"Zoey? Adam's cousin Zoey? My niece Zoey?" AJ asked. 

"She's not your niece" Kyle said. 

"For all intents and purposes, she is! The same way I consider you four little monkeys my nephews" AJ said. 

"Aww...that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside" Bradley said. 

"Shut up" AJ said to him "And you're still alive I take it Adam doesn't know?" he asked. 

"Oh no trust me he knows, he chased me around the block for half an hour" Kyle said to him. 

"I got a video of it" Neilson said amused.

“Which I told you to delete” Kyle said irritated.  
“oh yeah like I listen to you” Neilson said to him

"Anything happens to that girl and I will personally help Adam kill you" AJ said to him.

"What is it with everyone wanting to kill me?" Kyle asked.

~*~

Derek slowly made his way down the hallway, taking small steps putting his cane out in front of him and holding on to it for dear life. Damien's bedroom door sat open, he peeked in and saw the yearbook lying open on his bed. He picked the book up and looked at it, bringing it over to a desk sitting in the corner. The corner of the book touched the laptop's mouse pad and the screen lit up, the prom page still intact. Derek looked at it closely, turning his attention back to the yearbook, he flipped the page backwards lying eyes on Bradley's senior picture.

_Bradley stepped toward Derek, looking down at him, he smiled wickedly at him pulling his leg up and putting his foot on the knife's handle. He slowly pressed on it, Derek groaning in agony as the knife's blade penetrated him deeper before stomping on the handle pushing the knife all the way in Derek screamed in anguish._

_"That's for trying to turn my best friend against me" he said looking down at Derek._

_"Game's not over yet boys" Derek said breathing heavily “This thing only ends one way...sudden death" Derek said before finally falling unconscious._

_"Hopefully this time it's his" Neilson said leading Bradley and Natalie from the room._

The memory faded as he turned his attention back to the computer's screen, the prom page sticking out at him, something clicked in his brain and a wicked grin grew on his face. 

 

That night Damien hobbled into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk, he took a drink. The refrigerator light revealed Derek sitting there in the dark, Damien choked on the milk upon seeing him "Dad, what the hell?!" he asked irritated.

Derek held up the yearbook "Where'd this come from?" he asked curiously, he set it on the table “And don’t even think about lying to me” he said sternly. 

Damien sighed "Alright fine, I asked Darren to go and get it for me" he said. 

"Hmm" Derek said in return. 

"Hmm? That's all? You're not going to scream at me?" Damien asked. 

"Why would I?" Derek asked. 

"So you're not mad?" Damien asked. 

"No... actually...I'm quite happy" he said smiling at Damien “You know son…you only get one senior prom…it’d be a shame if you were to miss it” Derek said. 

“Yeah well…unfortunately that’s what happens when you’re a fugitive” Damien said. 

“I saw on the school website that Richardson’s nominated for Prom King” Derek said. 

Damien glared at him “Yeah…real surprise right?” he asked.

“Along with that irritating little twit Bradley Littrell” Derek said in disdain. 

“What’s your point?” Damien asked. 

“Like I said you only get one senior prom…a night you’ll always remember…why don’t we make this one they’ll never forget?” Derek asked, Damien looked at him and smiled.


	5. Sharp Dressed Man

_**May 2010** _

Darren balanced a grocery bag in his arm and his keys in his hand "Dad? Damien?" he called out setting the bag on the kitchen table. "Hello?" he asked, he checked the rest of the house before finding the physical therapist lying lifeless on the floor of the living room. His name was scrawled across a note that sat upright on a coffee table, he picked it up and read it "No... oh god" he said "Dad what did you do?" he asked himself.

~*~

Kyle strolled down the school hallway enraptured by his cell phone _"I can't wait to see you"_ he typed, he moved to slide his phone into his back pocket when it vibrated. A notice popped up alerting him of a new message, he clicked the bubble and a message popped up that read _"Long live the king"_. He looked at the message confusedly, he shrugged and continued down the hallway.

~*~

"Welcome to the Cambridge Grand Hotel, can I help you?" a receptionist asked.

"Checking in" a man said standing at the registration desk. 

"What's the name?" she asked. 

"Smith, Stan Smith...and this is my son, Steve" Derek said as he and Damien stood at the desk in the lobby. 

"Okay Mr. Smith, welcome to Los Angeles, here's your room key, we hope you enjoy your stay" the receptionist said sliding a plastic card over to him. 

"We will, thank you very much" Derek said as he and Damien stepped on to the elevator, its doors closing as they exchanged a wicked grin.

~*~

Bradley and Neilson walked into the tuxedo shop and leaned against the counter.

"Littrell" Bradley said to the shop worker. 

"Carter" Neilson said to the guy. 

“So…ready for tonight...your highness?” Neilson asked amused. 

Bradley shot him a glare "I thought I couldn’t win against Kyle?" Bradley asked him. 

“I’m sorry Bradley, of course you can win against Kyle…you’re so much hotter than he is” Neilson said rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it” Bradley said. 

“You don’t want to win” Neilson said. 

“Course I don’t” Bradley said “But it’s nice to know that I could” he said. Bradley’s phone began to chime, he pulled it from his pocket and answered it "Yo" he said answering, he was met with silence "Hello?" he asked _"Hello?"_ he asked in a sing song voice. "Hello?" he asked once again looking at his phone "Well this was a lovely conversation, bye" he said hanging up. 

"Who was it?" Neilson asked him. 

"I don't know...no one" Bradley said to him. 

"No one?" Neilson asked. 

"No one said anything, whatever" he said putting his phone back in his pocket. 

"Here we are" the guy said handing them hangers attached to garment bags. 

"Hey thanks a lot" Bradley said as they left the shop. 

"There a number?" Neilson asked as left the shop, slinging the garment bags over their shoulders. 

"No, it's blocked" Bradley said, they reached Bradley's car, throwing the bags in the back and hopping in.

~*~

"What kind of security team are you?" Darren asked angrily "I thought we had a deal in place, no matter what threats my father made no matter how much money he threw at you, you were in no way supposed to let him leave, EVER!" Darren growled on the phone. "Who knows where they went they could be anywhere on the planet by now!" Darren said "No, we can't call the cops...because I said so!" Darren said hanging up. "Yeah, I need a flight to Los Angeles as soon as possible" he said frantically.

~*~

Natalie stood in the hotel's grand ballroom as she and the other committee members decorated. Students setting up velvet ropes outside the hotel’s entrance, they unrolled a long red carpet.

“Hollywood Nights huh?” Bradley asked. 

“It’s the theme everyone voted for” Natalie said to him. 

“We had to vote?” Bradley asked her confused. 

“Yes…we handed out flyers at the beginning of the year” Natalie said. 

“They did?” he asked her.

“Do you pay attention to anything?” she asked him. 

He saw Tara and her crew approaching her “Head bitch twelve o clock” he muttered to Natalie. 

“Huh?” she asked. 

"Hello Natalie" Tara said approaching her, Sophie trailing closely behind. 

Bradley left her side "Hi Tara" Natalie said smiling before walking away from her and rolling her eyes. 

"I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight" Tara said sweetly "After all I got nominated legitimately while your boyfriend had to stuff the ballot box to get you nominated" Natalie could feel anger begin to creep into her. "By the way? how are things with you and Neilson? I know you guys broke up there for awhile and you slept with his best friend...I'm just glad you could make it work after all that." 

Natalie glared at her before smiling "Well thank you Tara for that sentiment" she said "Neilson and I are great actually, thanks for asking, but you know I could care less about all this prom queen stuff, you see, my life isn't as empty as yours that you need something like prom queen to make you feel important...so good luck" Natalie said, walking away with a smile on her face as Tara and Sophie glared at her. 

"What was that about?" Bradley asked as he set up his DJ equipment. 

"Just some cheap intimidation tactic" she said to him. 

"If you want we can rig the votes and drop a bucket of pigs’ blood on her" he said to her. 

"As much as I would love that...we can't it's way too petty and vindictive" she said. 

"What's your point?" he asked. 

She felt her pocket vibrate, she pulled her phone out. A notice had popped up alerting her of a new message, she clicked on the bubble and squealed in excitement and jumped up and down “The Hilridge public access channel has agreed to do the red carpet tonight!” she said happily. 

“Oh boy!” Bradley said sarcastically “…Why?” he asked. 

“We wanted it to feel like a real Hollywood event" she said.

"So you got the local public access channel that no one watches to do a live broadcast at a high school prom?" he asked. 

"They were the only ones in our budget who agreed" she said rolling her eyes. 

"And the random paparazzi setting up outside? are they also on the cable access payroll?" he asked her. 

"Oh no I called them" she said "They were interested in the tip I gave them" she said to him. 

"What tip?" he asked her. 

“Well…I may have mentioned that…you guys were coming tonight…” she said to him. 

Bradley looked at her “You name dropped us?” Bradley asked irritated. 

"You guys have been in the news for a year, they know you go to this school...all I did was give them a nudge" she said when her phone buzzed in her hand, another message popping up _"So darling', Save the last dance for me"_ she looked at it confusedly."The hell?" she asked herself. 

"What's wrong?" Bradley asked. 

"Look at this text" she said handing him her phone. 

"What's that about?" he asked handing it back to her. 

"No idea" she said. 

"Who's it from?" he asked. 

"I don't know it says the number is blocked" Natalie said to him. 

"I got a call from a blocked number not too long ago" Bradley said to her.

"Think it's a prank by our mutual boyfriend?" she asked. 

"Very funny" he said to her "It'd be pretty hard for Neilson to prank call me when he's standing right next to me" he said to her "Even he's not that smart" he said.

~*~

Darren fidgeted as he sat on the plane, checking his watch every few seconds “Please don't do what I think you're going to do" he said to himself nervously.

~*~

Natalie sat next to Wendy in Melissa's salon, curlers were wrapped tightly in her hair, she still stared at the text she had received earlier in confusion.

"You okay?" Wendy asked. 

"Yeah...I just got this text earlier and... never mind it's nothing" Natalie said. 

"Here we are" Zoey said handing them both a glass of water. 

“Thanks" Natalie said to her. 

"To tonight" Zoey said holding up her glass. 

"To the class of 2010" Wendy said. 

“Here here” Natalie said as they all clinked their glasses together, they took a drink. 

"Okay ladies lets get you guys under the dryers” Melissa said to them “Follow me” she said leading them to the hair dryers, they each sat down as the hairdressers each put them under a giant dome, a blast of hot air blowing down on their heads. 

After coming out from under the dryers, Melissa’s stylists worked quickly on their hair when the make-up artists took over, carefully lining and applying mascara to their eyes, dusting on eyeshadow, dabbing their cheeks with blush and painting gloss on their lips.

A steady fog of steam each rose up from the boys’ individual bathrooms as they also began to prepare for the night. Bradley plugged his phone into the docking station and pressed the play button.

_Clean shirt, new shoes_  
And I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie,  
I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man. 

Nick squeezed some gel in his hands before running it through Neilson’s hair, slicking it back. Neilson buttoned his shirt sleeves, a light blue tie hanging loosely around his neck. Harry stood still as Howie tied his tie for him, he picked the tuxedo jacket up from Harry's bed and slid it on him, brushing it off. Kyle looked in the mirror, straightening his tie and fixing his jacket, he then took a box containing a corsage and left the room, turning the light off.

Zoey held her hair over her shoulder as Melissa zipped up her dress. Natalie stepped into her silver heels, her toes freshly manicured as her mom zipped up her dress for her.

~*~

Bradley came out of the bathroom "Well?" he asked wearing a black vest, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and wearing his converse with his tuxedo pants.

"My boy's a man" Brian said, wrapping a red tie around Bradley's neck and tying it for him. 

"Have fun tonight okay? But not too much fun” Brian said. 

“Is this where you give me the safe sex lecture? Because we’ve had that talk more times than should be allowed”  
Bradley said to him as he finished tying the tie, Bradley tucked it into his vest. 

“I just can’t believe this day is here” Brian said. 

“Had to happen sometime” Bradley said to him picking up a trilby hat and putting it on his head. 

“I just hope your prom goes better than mine did” Brian said to him.

“I guess we’ll find out” Bradley said as they left his bedroom.


	6. Oh What a Night

"Come on boys let's get a move on!" Vicki yelled up the stairs. 

“My god…I don’t think I take this much time to get ready for anything and I’m a woman” Sasha said brandishing her camera. 

“Okay the limo with the girls is on it’s way, just had to swing by and pick up Cecily” Melissa said coming inside and taking her jacket off. 

The front door opened and Kellie came in dressed to kill, they gawked at her "Did I miss them?" she asked. 

"Not yet” Vicki said to her. 

“Wow...you going to prom too?" Sasha asked her. 

"I have a date" Kellie said. 

"With whom may I ask?" Vicki asked. 

"Dean" Kellie said to her. 

"Ooh detective hot pants nice" Melissa said to her. 

"It's Sargent hot pants now" Kellie said "He was promoted after the whole Winchester debacle" Kellie said. 

"He definitely deserved one" Vicki said. 

"Okay, I'm ready" Bradley said coming down the stairs. 

Brian followed behind him “Yep, cleans up pretty well huh?” he asked. 

“He does…oh wait I have something for you” Vicki said handing him a plastic box with a deep red rose inside.

“Oh…do I really need one of these? I’m only the DJ” Bradley asked her.

“Course you do…it’s your prom” Vicki said opening the plastic box and pulled the boutonnière out and pinning it to his vest. 

"Well?" Kyle asked coming in from the kitchen. 

"Oh my god, look at you" Kellie said. 

"Look at you" he said to her suspiciously. 

"You're not the only one with a date tonight" Kellie said to him. 

"Really" Kyle said “Were you going to tell me about this?” Kyle asked. 

"Need help with that?" she asked taking the boutonnière from him to pinning it to his jacket. 

“Come on who’s your date with?” Kyle asked. 

"Oh you mean her dashing detective?" Melissa asked. 

"Detective? Dean? You're going out with Dean?" Brian asked "Does Kev know about this?" he asked. 

“Yeah does dad know about this?” Kyle asked her. 

"It's just dinner with a friend, no need to freak out" Kellie said. 

The doors flew open as Christina rushed inside “Sorry I’m late I tried to kick out the last customer as fast as I could” she said out of breath “Did I miss them?” she asked. 

“No, you’re just in time” Sasha said to her.

"We all ready?" Neilson asked as he came down the stairs with Harry and Adam behind him. 

"Oh you guys look great, get together come on, picture time" Kellie said. Camera flashes went off as they all took pictures "Look at you guys" she said tearfully "You're all grown up." 

"Had to happen sooner or later right?" Adam asked. 

The doorbell rang, Sasha opened the door and a man stood there “Good evening everyone” he said tipping his hat. “I have four beautiful young ladies and I was told they were to be delivered to this address.” 

“Must be our chicks” Adam said. 

“Hi Kyle” Zoey said coming inside in a stunning floor length purple gown, Wendy and Cecily entering behind her, approaching Harry and Adam. 

"Wow" he said to her "You look incredible" Kyle said kissing her cheek. 

"And you look so handsome" she said to him. 

"Oh, here" he said prying open a plastic box, he pulled the corsage out and snapped it on to her wrist. 

“Ahem” Adam said loudly clearing his throat "Let's get some things clear here, there will be no holding hands, no kissing, no dancing of any kind" he said to Kyle and Zoey. 

"Adam" Melissa said to him a warning tone "Honey, Zoey's a big girl she can take care of herself" Melissa said to him. 

"It's not her I'm worried about" he said glaring at Kyle. 

"I second that" AJ said coming into the living room, glaring at Kyle. 

"Uncle Alex!" Zoey said happily. 

"Zobo!" AJ said hugging her "You, look wonderful my dear" he said kissing her cheek. 

Natalie stepped in "Hey" she said to Neilson. 

Neilson dropped the box with the corsage in it “Wow” he said seeing her wearing a short icy blue dress “You look so beautiful.” 

"Thank you" she said to him. 

“Oh here” he said picking up the box and taking the corsage out and snapping it to her wrist. 

"You clean up nice yourself" she said fixing his jacket. 

"Ready?" Neilson asked holding his arm out. 

"Let's do this" Natalie said linking her arm with his. 

Zoey took Kyle's arm as well as they all headed outside, Adam trailing closely behind them. 

"Have fun tonight!" Kellie yelled as they saw them off. 

"Nut not too much fun!" AJ yelled "Don't knock anyone up!" he yelled "Especially you Richardson!" he yelled as Melissa pulled him back in and slammed the door.

~*~

Darren blew into the police station "Excuse me?" he asked the desk Sergeant.

"Can I help you?" the desk clerk asked him. 

"Yeah I need to see Detective Stone right away" Darren said. 

"I'm sorry but Sergeant Stone is out tonight" the desk clerk said to him. 

"Well you need to get him back here" Darren said to him. 

"Excuse me?" he asked. 

"This can't wait; people are in danger!" he said. 

"Okay why don't you just calm down and tell me what's happening, who is in danger?" he asked.

~*~

__

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again 

“Good evening everyone, I’m Ryan West from Hilridge Public Access and tonight we are coming to you live from the Hilridge High School senior prom” Ryan said, cameras flashing as people walked by. “I am standing outside the Cambridge Grand Hotel, the location of this year’s festivities and this year’s theme: Hollywood Nights” Ryan said “and it most certainly feels like a real Hollywood party”.

“I can’t believe this, you guys really go all out” Zoey said in disbelief as she and Kyle stepped out of the limo. 

“Shall we?” he asked extending his arm to her. 

“Please” she said as they stepped onto the red carpet. 

“Up next we have prom king hopeful, Kyle Richardson, son of former Backstreet Boy, Kevin Richardson” Kyle and Zoey stopped and smiled for the cameras. “Kyle is the captain and star quarterback of the Hilridge High School Wildcat football team and is being escorted tonight by the lovely Zoey Montgomery” Ryan said into his microphone.

Derek grunted as he sat in the hotel’s penthouse suite watching the red carpet footage from a large flat screen TV. Damien stepped into a pair of shiny black shoes, a white tuxedo jacket slid over his shoulders. He straightened out his black bow tie, smiling at himself in the mirror of the hotel room. 

"Ready son?" Derek asked. 

"More than ever" Damien said.

“Next we have Harry Dorough, son of Backstreet Boy Howie Dorough and his date Cecily Fields, Harry is senior class president, Student Council president, science club president, newspaper photographer and is in the running to be the class Valedictorian" Ryan said. "Cecily is also on the school paper and part of the school's drama club" Ryan said as Harry and Cecily smiled for the cameras.

"And here we have Adam McLean, son of the Backstreet Boys' resident bad boy AJ McLean and his date Wendy Matthews, both Adam and Wendy are in the school's Drama club, Adam is also the cousin of Kyle Richardson's date Zoey." 

“And finally, Neilson Carter, son of the Backstreet Boys’ main heartthrob Nick Carter and his date, longtime girlfriend and prom queen nominee Natalie Cappel” Ryan said into his microphone. Natalie then waved Bradley over as he strolled down the red carpet “And joining them apparently going stag tonight, Bradley J. Littrell son of Backstreet Boy Brian Littrell, Bradley is also serving as the prom’s DJ tonight and competing against Kyle for the prom king title.”

They then stepped into the lobby of the hotel and walked towards the ballroom. 

“Wow this place looks pretty good” Neilson said as he and Natalie walked into the ballroom. 

“It better, we spent all afternoon getting it ready” Natalie said to him. 

"Wow, this looks amazing" Zoey said looking around as she and Kyle walked in the ballroom together, Adam following closely behind them. 

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked Adam as they followed behind Kyle and Zoey. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry...just making sure Kyle keeps his hands off my cousin" he said to her. 

"Hey I hope you don't mind I brought my camera, Mr. Carson asked me to take a few candid’s" Harry said to Cecily as they came into the ballroom. 

“Oh no problem, he actually asked me too" she said pulling a small digital camera from her purse, they smiled at each other.

~*~

Kellie laughed as she and Dean sat together in a dimly lit restaurant "Mm good choice on the restaurant" she said taking a sip of her wine.

"I remembered how much you loved this place" Dean said to her, she smiled at him. He felt his jacket pocket vibrate "oh" he said reaching in and pulling it out "Excuse me, I got to take this...Stone" he said answering the call. "Okay slow down" he said to the person on the other end "Say that again?" he asked confused, Kellie looked at him. "How is that possible?" he asked "Yeah okay I'll be right there, don't let him go anywhere" he said hanging up. 

"Duty calls?" Kellie asked. 

"Kel...you need to come with me" he said. 

"What's going on?" she asked. 

"I'll explain on the way to the station" he said as they stood up from the table.

~*~

The spotlight came on as principal Wexler stepped up on stage “Hello everyone” he said into a microphone “And welcome to the Hilridge High School senior prom” he said as everyone clapped “I’d like to thank the Cambridge Grand Hotel for letting us use the ballroom and also our very own prom committee for their wonderful decorations and for making this a night I’m sure none of you will forget, and of course the class of 2010’s very own Bradley J. Littrell for providing the music” the principal said as the spotlight shone on Bradley.  
“alright let the prom begin, have fun everyone” he said before the music came on and he stepped down.

"Hey, DJ Bradley J." Natalie said approaching him. 

"Hey what are you guys doing up here?" Bradley asked. 

"Brought you a drink" Neilson said handing him a glass of punch. 

"Nat I forgot to tell you, you look amazing tonight" Bradley said to her. 

"Aww thank you" she said to him. 

"Amazing enough to be prom queen?" Neilson asked. 

"Even more amazing than that" Bradley said. 

"Well you certainly like prom king material to me too" she said to him. She put her arms around both of them "I can't believe this is it" she said sadly. 

"Yeah" Bradley said "High school's over" he said as they looked around. 

"And we made it out alive" Neilson said. 

"Barely" Bradley said to him. 

"No need to bring that all up tonight" Natalie said to them "Damien and his psycho father are dead and gone, you guys won" she said to them.

"To Damien and Derek Winchester, may they rest in hell" Bradley said raising his glass. 

Damien watched them all clink their glasses together "That's what you think" he said to himself.

~*~

"Where is he?" Dean asked as he blew into the police station, Kellie behind him.

"I put him in your office" the desk clerk said to him. 

"Dean, what is going on?" she asked, they opened the door and saw Darren sitting there. 

"Detective, thank god" Darren said. 

"Wait a minute I know you...you were Damien's brother" Kellie said to him. 

"I still am" Darren said. 

"Look detective, there's something you need to know" Darren said. 

"I heard, what I don't understand is how" Dean said to him. 

"What's happening?" Kellie asked. 

"My brother and my father are alive" Darren said to Kellie. 

She smiled "No... no... they were killed in the explosion at the warehouse" she said to him. "Kyle shot Damien before the fire started and your father was impaled with a knife, I read the medical examiner's report there was no pulse" Kellie said to him. 

"No there was!" Darren said "It was very weak but they were still very much alive when you took them from the warehouse." 

"But the smoke inhalation would be enough to kill anyone...they were pinned underneath the floorboards...". 

"Yes they suffered some external injuries from being pinned but because they were pinned the smoke never reached them, they never inhaled it" Darren said. 

"Any idea where they were headed?" Dean asked. 

"you even have to ask?" Darren asked "they came back to finish what they started" he said.


	7. Raise Your Glass

"Kyle, hey" Gavin said to Kyle, Zoey in tow. 

"Hey guys, uh Zoe these are some of the other guys from the team, this is Gavin, Jared and Owen" he said introducing them. 

"Hi" she said to them. 

"Hey" "Hi" "Well hello" they responded to her. 

"Guys this is Zoey, she's Adam's cousin" they looked at her shocked. 

"Adam McLean?" Gavin asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah" Zoey said to them. 

"Wow" Jared said in disbelief. 

"Biological?" Owen asked confused. 

"Yes...our moms are sisters" she said to them. 

"Wow" Jared said once again in disbelief. 

"We'll see you guys later" Kyle said as he leads Zoey away from them. 

 

"Adam, you want to dance?" Wendy asked him. 

"No thanks I'm not thirsty" Adam said to her as he kept watch over the ballroom. 

"Adam" she said irritated. 

"What?" he asked looking at her "Oh sorry." 

"Can we dance please?" she asked. 

"Yeah I don't really dance" he said, still looking around intently. 

"It's the prom" Wendy said to him. 

"Yeah...you see where Kyle went?" he asked walking away from her. 

 

"You guys go have fun" Bradley said to Natalie and Neilson. 

"Hey, I want a dance later" Natalie said to him. 

"I'll save the last dance for you" Bradley said to her, winking, she looked at him curiously. 

"Let's go" Neilson said grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. 

"You guys seen Kyle?" Adam asked Gavid, Jared and Owen.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us you had such a hot cousin?!" Gavin asked as they looked at him happily. 

Adam glared at them all before stalking off after Kyle and Zoey. 

Damien watched from the shadows, seeing everyone having a good time and dancing their last dance together.

~*~

"I want an APB out on Damien and Derek Winchester" Dean said on the phone "I want roadblocks and every officer in the city searching...no this is not a joke, unfortunately I'm being a hundred percent serious, okay" Dean said hanging up. “Alright, Darren…you want to tell me how all this happened?” he asked Darren.

"My brother and father were barely hanging on after the explosion, I found this clinic in Oregon that specializes in extreme cases" Darren said as he sat in an interrogation room. "They were there for months before they finally regained consciousness, I moved them to a house in Montana and that's where we've been since January" Darren said. "The doctor I found, he worked wonders with them, he was able to bring them back from the brink." "Look my brother is still very young I just wanted him to have another chance at life if I didn't do the same for my father I wouldn't be able to forgive myself...I know now that it was a huge mistake" Darren said. 

"Darren, I'm sorry but I'm going to have place you under arrest for aiding and abetting" Dean said to him "Stand up" he said pulling a pair of handcuffs from his desk. "Darren Winchester, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent..." Dean said reading Darren his rights and cuffing his hands behind his back. He took him from his office and down to the holding cells. 

"Come on pick up" Kellie said to herself as she held her phone to her ear "Damn it" she said to herself as Kyle's voicemail picked up.

~*~

"Wen!" Natalie called to Wendy as she made her way towards her "You having fun?" she asked.

"I would be if my date wasn't so preoccupied with his cousin, what's up with that?" Wendy asked Natalie. 

"Long story" Natalie said to her. 

The spotlight came back on and principal Wexler came back up on stage. “Okay everyone, the moment everybody’s been waiting for, time to announce our prom king and queen” he said holding an envelope. Bradley's eyes shifted towards Neilson, Neilson smiled at him. 

“Okay first, our 2010 prom king is...captain of the football team and our two year MVP, Kyle Richardson!" Mr. Wexler said. 

Bradley breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Aww..." Neilson cooed "Sorry dude, if it makes you feel any better, I voted for you" he said putting his arm around Bradley and squeezing his shoulder.

"Shut up" Bradley said to Neilson as they began to applaud Kyle.

"Congratulations!" Zoey said kissing his cheek, he made his way to the stage and stepped up. 

Kyle leaned forward letting Mr. Wexler set the crown on his head, the spotlight shining on him as he waved to everyone. 

Damien and Derek exchanged sly smiles and clapped along as well. 

"And now...our prom queen..." Mr. Wexler said opening another envelope.

Tara and Sophie stood there, satisfactory smiles on their faces as they awaited the results, they turned to look over at Natalie. Natalie turned to Wendy, rolling her eyes.

"Ignore them" Wendy said to her.

"And our 2010 Prom Queen is...the lovely...Natalie Cappel" Mr. Wexler said. 

Natalie stood there in shock as Wendy hugged her "Go!" she said pushing Natalie towards the stage. 

"Oh I am SO getting lucky for this" Neilson said to Bradley as they applauded for Natalie. 

Natalie stepped up on stage and Mr. Wexler placed the crown on her head, she turned to hug Kyle, she then turned waved to everyone. She met Tara's shocked gaze and smiled smugly at her, taking Kyle's arm. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Hilridge High School's prom king and queen of 2010!" Mr. Wexler announced as they took a bow. "The king and queen will now join in a dance, DJ?" Mr. Wexler asked as Bradley stepped back behind his equipment putting a slow song on for Kyle and Natalie to dance to.

~*~

Vicki sat on her couch, a large photo album in her hands, looking down at old pictures and smiling.

“Here you are” Brian said handing her a wine glass and sitting next to her. 

“Thank you” she said “You know this is technically Bradley’s second prom night?” she asked. 

“Yeah, hopefully he doesn’t end up in the hospital this time” he said. 

“Such a crazy night” she said peeling back the film and plucking the picture up. “God look how young we were” she said. 

“You know what? You are just as beautiful now as you were back then” he said. 

She smiled as they kissed softly “So…I had an idea” Vicki said as they parted, she closed the book and set it in her lap. “With the boys graduating and going to college in a few months…” she said. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“I was thinking that…during the summer, maybe you could move in here with me” she said. 

“Really?” he asked, she nodded “I think that’s best idea I’ve ever heard” he said. 

“Really?” she asked. 

“Yeah, course, I’d love to move in here with you” he said. 

“I was hoping you would” she said moving closer to him. 

“So...we’re going to live together” he said. 

“Yeah I guess we are” she said happily as they kissed. “And you know when you come home after a tour ends I will have the best surprises ever waiting for you” she said seductively. 

“Okay now I’m even more excited” he said as they kissed once more, when her phone began to vibrate, moving across the table. 

"Hello?" she asked answering.

"Vicki it's me, I need you to get down to the police station right away" Kellie said. 

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked. 

"I'll tell you when you get here, just hurry" Kellie said hanging up. 

“Something wrong?” he asked. 

“That was Kel she wants us to meet her at the police station” she said. 

“What happened now?” he asked sighing. 

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll find out” she said as they got up from the couch. 

“I’ll drive” he said.

~*~

Kyle stood at the reception desk, Adam came out from the ballroom and looked around seeing him there and saw him take something from the concierge.

"What the hell?!" Adam asked angrily "What? The one time wasn't good enough for you?!" he asked as Kyle looked at him confused "You're going to have sex with my cousin on prom night?! you know how cliché that is?!" he asked. 

"It's a band aid dumbass!" Zoey said coming to Kyle's side "My shoes gave me a blister!" she said holding her shoes in her hand "Thank you" she said taking it from Kyle. 

"Oh well that's okay I guess" Adam said bashfully. 

"Kyle...can I have a minute with my cousin please?" Zoey asked. 

"Yeah sure" he said glaring at Adam as he returned to the ballroom. 

"What is wrong with you?!" Zoey asked. 

"I'm sorry!" Adam said to her "Look...you're my cousin and Kyle is like a brother to me so if you think about it...that's incest...which is disgusting!" Adam said to her.

Zoey rolled her eyes "Adam, I appreciate looking out for me okay but I know how to take care of myself" she said to him. "Yes Kyle and I had one night together and that was it, I'm here as his friend only" she said to him. "Why are you acting like this anyways? Isn't Kyle your best friend?" 

"Yes, that's why this is so weird for me!" Adam said to her. 

"Well get over it!" Zoey said to him "Come on you should be having fun, this is your senior prom...and especially with everything you've been through in the past year..." she said to him. 

"No need to relive it" he said to her "You're right...I'm sorry...instead of enjoying myself I'm obsessing over you and Kyle" he said. 

"Which I'm sure your date doesn't appreciate" she said to him. 

"Sorry Zoe" he said to her. 

"Aww Addy" she said hugging him, he offered her his arm and they walked into the ballroom together. 

"For you" Kyle said handing Zoey a cup of punch. 

Adam took it from him, sniffing it and sticking his finger it "Okay, it's good" he said walking away. 

"Everything okay?" Kyle asked. 

"Yes" Zoey said taking a drink. 

"Night Adam" Wendy said passing him on her way out. 

"Whoa wait" he said chasing after her "Where you going?" he asked. 

"Well it seems you're more preoccupied with your cousin so I'm just going to leave" she said. 

"No wait, Wendy...look..." he said to her "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting tonight, I guess I'm just way too overprotective." 

"Just a tad" Wendy said. 

"Yeah" he said "Please don't leave, please, I want you to stay" he said to her. 

"Okay...thanks" she said, he smiled "Wow...you're really cute when you smile" she said to him "You should try it more often" she said. 

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm to her. 

"Let's" she said taking his arm as they walked into the ballroom together.

 

"So? Do I get points for this?" Neilson asked as Natalie made her way back to the stage. 

"Oh yeah" she said to him "Too bad you didn't get a room for us" she said. 

"There's still time" he said as they kissed. 

Suddenly, the music cut out and the room went dark. 

"What the hell" Bradley said looking around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked. 

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the stage, the spotlight came on and Damien stood there, people screamed and gasped in horror upon seeing him. 

"Oh my god" Kyle said dropping his cup. 

"Well hello everyone" Damien said into the microphone "Good to be back...again" he said smiling, spotting Kyle in the audience and giving him a wicked grin.


	8. Reunited

Brian and Vicki blew into the police station where Kellie stood waiting for them. 

"What's going on? what happened?" Vicki asked her. 

"You're never going to believe this" Kellie said to them "And I know this is going to sound insane but it's the truth" she said. "Derek and Damien Winchester are alive" she said, they looked at her confused. 

"They're dead, for sure this time, there was an explosion..." Vicki said. 

"Damien's older brother Darren he paid off the coroner, smuggled them to a clinic in Oregon where some doctor supposedly was able to save them". 

"What doctor? Doctor Frankenstein?" Brian asked irritated. 

"Even if it were true the damage done to them would've been too great for them to be walking around free" Vicki said. 

"I know I didn't believe it either but according to Darren, they're fully recovered and fully capable of going after the boys again" Kellie said to her.

"Where are they now?" Brian asked. 

"Dean's trying to get a location on them" Kellie said. 

"What's the point? We all know where they're going" Vicki said. 

"You think they crashed the prom?" Brian asked. 

"Dean!" Kellie yelled. 

"Keep me updated" Dean said hanging up his desk phone. 

"Is there anyone at the Cambridge Hotel?" she asked. 

"God the prom, I completely forgot" he said picking up the phone.

~*~

"Please tell me you're seeing Damien Winchester" Cecily said to Harry.

"Either that or someone spiked the punch" he said to her. 

"God what is he Michael Myers or something?" Wendy asked Adam. 

"Worst" Adam said to her. 

Bradley, Neilson and Natalie looked at him confused and horrified. 

"How is this happening?" Neilson asked, shielding Natalie behind him. 

"Do you know him?" Zoey asked Kyle. 

"Unfortunately, yeah I do" Kyle said to her "How is this possible?" Kyle asked. 

"Come on we have to get out of here" Neilson said to Bradley and Natalie. 

“Yeah” Bradley said, still looking at Damien in confusion and horror. 

"Let’s go, now" Neilson said as they rushed to the fire exit. 

They opened the door, Derek stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and smiling wickedly at them "Going somewhere?" he asked. 

People moved out of the way as Damien made his way towards Kyle, his breath became quicker as Damien came closer. Damien stopped right in front of him, smiling "Your highness" he said bowing to Kyle before laughing. 

“What are you doing here? How is this happening?” Kyle asked stunned. 

"Well it's a pretty good story…turns out I wasn’t as dead as you thought I was” Damien said. 

"Okay Damien you got everyone's attention, you made your presence felt, now why don't you take your ass back to Dr. Frankenstein and have him finish drilling those bolts into your neck?" Adam said to him. 

"Just when things are starting to get good? No chance" Damien said. 

"Well...don't you all clean up nicely" Derek said hobbling towards Bradley, Neilson and Natalie, grasping tightly to a cane. “Natalie my dear, you are looking exquisitely stunning this evening” Derek said “I want to congratulate you on your triumphant win as prom queen” he said moving closer towards them. 

"This isn't happening” Bradley said. 

They all backed away from Derek in fright as he came closer. 

"How is this happening? you can't be alive; you'd have to be superhuman or something" Neilson said. 

Derek limped towards them. 

"What about the explosion?" Natalie asked "The fire marshal said no one could've survived a blast like that” Natalie said to him. 

"Well what can I say? It's hard to keep a good man down" Derek said to them. "And here we all are together yet again" Derek said to her, gesturing with his cane. "Now I know you all have questions and I would be happy to explain everything" Derek said “All you must do is come with me, I insist” he said. 

A team of men came up behind them, they could feel the coldness of gun barrels being shoved into their sides. "please, after you" he said as his guards shoved them along, ushering them to move.

Zoey quietly slipped away from Kyle’s side, she saw the handle to the fire alarm by the exit and pulled it. An alarm rang out, everyone in the ballroom then began running for the exit. 

"Run!" Kyle yelled as he, Adam and Harry ran from the ballroom, blending in with the herd. "Go!" Kyle said pushing Harry and Adam in front of him. 

"Where?!" Harry asked. 

"Come on" Kyle said leading the way, the door to the stairwell opened.

~*~

The guards opened the doors to the penthouse suite on the top floor of the hotel “I want to thank you for joining me” Derek said hobbling towards the bar as they brought Bradley, Neilson and Natalie into the room.

“Not like we had a choice” Natalie said as they all pulled their arms from the guards' grips. 

"Thank you gentlemen, that'll be all" Derek said, they then left the room and locked the door behind them. "Please, have a seat" Derek said gesturing to a couch with his cane as he fixed himself a drink. 

“That’s okay we don’t plan on staying long” Neilson said to him. 

Derek chuckled, he pulled a gun out from behind the bar "Sit...now" he said as they cautiously took a seat on the couch "Drink?" Derek asked. 

"What do you want now?" Neilson asked Derek slowly hobbled over to a chair. 

“Nice limp you got there” Bradley said to him. 

"Oh so nice of you to notice" Derek said easing himself down into an arm chair, setting his cane beside him. "If you’ll recall the last time we met, I had a knife plunged into my back...which wouldn’t have been so bad had someone else not stepped on it.” 

"Yeah lot of good that did" Bradley said to him. 

“The doctors seemed to think that my spine had been completely severed but with the best doctors available and the marvelous advancements in modern medicine…they were able to repair some of the damage”. “Oh and here's the part you'll like…despite all the treatment and the best doctors money can buy…an infection has set in to my blood stream” Derek said. “There is a cure but it is a long painful not to mention incredibly expensive process." 

"You bring us up here to celebrate?” Bradley asked. 

Derek laughed “I just had to see you all just one last time” he said. 

"We were hoping last time was the last time" Natalie said to him. 

"Well fortunately my dear, I can give you my word that this is the final time we will ever meet" Derek said to her. 

"That means nothing to us" Neilson said to him. 

"I don't expect it to" Derek said to him "So let’s get the party started, shall we?" he asked them.

~*~

Kyle, Harry and Adam made their way through the stairwells.

"Keep going!" Kyle yelled as he trailed behind them, running frantically up the stairs. 

"Don't get too excited Richardson!" Damien yelled "I will find you!" he yelled.

Zoey ran outside finding the limo they arrived in, she knocked hurriedly on the window alerting the driver 

"Miss Montgomery" he said. 

"I need to you take me to the police station" she said frantically.

"Are you alright? Where's the rest of your party?" he asked. 

"They're in trouble we need to get help!" she said "Drive!" she yelled as he frantically started the car and drove away.

~*~

Derek grabbed his cane and stood up, he limped over to stand behind the couch they sat on. "We've been busy these last few months huh?" he asked.

"Not as busy as you apparently" Natalie said. 

"Yes allow me to apologize Natalie my dear, I know this isn't the prom night you’ve probably been dreaming about since childhood” he said. “I bet you thought this would be the night, you and your high school sweetheart would get a nice suite in a fancy hotel, there would be candles, rose petals on the bed…” Derek said. 

“Please stop talking” Natalie said in disgust.

“Course I don’t expect much from Mr. Carter…he doesn’t exactly strike me as the romantic type. “I bet his idea of a post prom tryst involves Bradley hiding in the closet.” 

"Oh shut up!" Bradley said irritated. 

"You know, you're a sick bastard!" Neilson said angrily. 

“So Neilson…tell me…how did it feel catching these two in bed together?" Derek asked Neilson. 

"Shut up!" Bradley said to him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" Neilson said to him. 

Derek chuckled lightly "Oh you're such a horrible liar Carter...I know all about it, Natalie broke your heart didn’t she?” Derek asked. “And one night she decides to go out and who does she run into? That’s right, your best friend” Derek said. “And the attraction that has been building between them for years finally reaches it’s breaking point… like you Neilson I also don't understand how a heated argument turns into a night of forbidden passion" he said. 

"You weren't even here, how do you know about that?!" Bradley asked him. 

"Don't you know me well enough by now? While I was in hiding I had my men keep tabs on every one of you” Derek said to him "So tell me…how was it?" Derek asked Neilson.

"Back off Neilson, now!" Bradley yelled at him. 

"Seeing the love of your life tangled up in her pretty pink sheets with your so called best friend...the two of them caught up in the throes of passion...". "Their hands all over each other, his lips touching that perfect skin of hers, his name escaping her lips as he pleasured her in more ways than you ever could” Neilson sat there in silence, glaring at Derek as he spoke. "And then there's you, left out in the cold, betrayed by the two people you love most...or maybe you wanted to watch...". "Tell me Neilson is that a secret fantasy of yours to watch your best friend screw your girlfriend, watching him pleasure the woman you love, hearing her  
scream his name, do you get off from that?" Derek asked. 

"Shut up!" Bradley yelled at him "It was one night! it was a huge mistake that meant nothing!" he said angrily.

"It was one time and it's never going to happen again" Natalie said to him. 

Derek sighed "That's what they all say" he said. "Now Neilson I know you only caught the final act of their torrid affair but luckily for you, you can catch the whole show" he said pulling a disc out of his coat pocket, Natalie and Bradley looked at him in disbelief. 

"Oh my god" Natalie said disgusted, crossing her arms around herself. 

"You…you taped us having sex?!" Bradley said horrified. 

"Like I said, I had a team following and watching every single move you guys made and imagine my surprise when they brought me this, it has everything, the fight in Charlie's parking lot, Bradley carrying Natalie to her bedroom, which by the way was a nice touch.” 

Neilson then stood up and pulled the disc out of his hand, throwing it into the fireplace. 

“I anticipated you might do that” Derek said “Which is why I had the original file safely stored on a flash drive” he said. 

“Give it to me” Neilson said. 

“Oh I’m sorry Neilson…I just don’t seem to have it on me right now” Derek said. 

"Why is it every time you come back you're always more sick and twisted than before?" Bradley asked. 

“Oh Bradley” Derek chuckled "That was just the beginning...the REAL reason I brought you up here was because I believe I am owed a debt” Derek said. “If I remember correctly, the last time we were all together…we played an amusing little game” Derek said. 

“You mean when you wanted me to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend?” Neilson asked him. 

“And you nobly offered up yourself." 

"Fine, go ahead, do it, kill me" Neilson said "Just let this be over once and for all." 

"Neilson!" Natalie said to him.

"You forgot the deal though, you don’t get him without me” Bradley said to him.

"Yes I do recall you making some sort of counter offer" Derek said to Bradley taking a sip of his drink. 

"Thought you liked making deals?" Bradley asked. 

"Too risky for you?" Neilson asked. 

"Well I'm not one to resist a bargain" Derek said. 

"Okay great, let's do this" Bradley said "Come on, what are you waiting for?" he said. 

Derek laid eyes on an ice bucket sitting on the coffee table in front of him, he picked up the ice pick, pulling it on Bradley as he looked at him fearfully. "Nothing would pleasure me more than to slit your throat" he said to Bradley "But..." Derek said laughing “I think having Neilson do it instead is a more amusing scenario" Derek said.


	9. My Sacrifice

Zoey ran into the police station "I need help" she said to the desk Sergeant "My friends are in trouble, they're in danger." 

"Zoey?" Kellie asked "Zoey" she said rushing towards her. 

"Miss Mitchell" Zoey said approaching her. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kellie asked. 

"Something happened at the prom, I don't really understand what's happening but...this kid he showed up at the prom and..." she said. 

"Okay calm down, Dean!" Kellie yelled "This is Zoey, she's Kyle's prom date" Kellie said as Dean came out of his office. "Tell him what you told me" Kellie said to her. 

"I was at the prom everything was fine, we were having fun and suddenly the lights went out and when they came back this kid was up on stage and people were horrified" Zoey said as she rambled on. 

"What did he look like?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know he was about Kyle's height, blonde...Kyle said he knew him and he looked absolutely horrified when he showed up on stage" Zoey said. 

Dean rushed back to his office and came back with a picture in his hand "Is this him?" he asked showing her Damien's mugshot. 

"Yeah that's him" she said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked her. 

"Yes! He was wearing a white tuxedo jacket, black pants, bow tie..." she said as Kellie handed her a bottle of water "Who is he?" she asked. 

"Damien Winchester" he said. 

"Stone, we got a location on the Winchesters" an officer said bursting into his office "They crashed the Hilridge Senior Prom" he said. 

AJ and Melissa walked into the police station "What's going on? What's the emergency?" Melissa asked Kellie. 

"Aunt Missy" Zoey said approaching Melissa. 

"Zoey, honey, are you okay?" Melissa asked hugging her "What's wrong, what happened?" she asked. 

"Damien and Derek Winchester happened" Kellie said to them. 

"What are you talking about? Damien and Derek Winchester are dead, they died on Halloween" Melissa said to her. 

"No we thought they died on Halloween" Kellie said "They were alive this whole time" Kellie said.

~*~

“Do it Neilson, kill him, all that rage and betrayal will disappear once Bradley is dead” Derek said as Neilson stared at the ice pick "Well?" Derek asked, he handed the handle of the ice pick to Neilson, he looked at it and finally accepted it “wonderful" Derek said.

"Neilson!" Natalie said "Don't do this! You can't kill Bradley!" she cried. 

“Bradley…any final words?” Derek asked leaning over his shoulder. 

Bradley turned to glare at him “Fine” he said, he sighed “Neilson…” he said before shrugging “Do you remember what I told you when we were in the bathroom during the shooting? I meant every word of it but incase you need to hear it again I'll tell you…you are my best friend, you always have been and you always will be” Bradley said. “You are probably one of if not the most important person in my life…I love you” Bradley said to Neilson “And I know I hurt you” he said “I made what is probably the biggest mistake of my life and it ended up hurting you in the worst way possible and I will regret it until the day I die…which incidentally might be in a few minutes” Bradley said. 

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, lifting his arm to check his watch. 

“I’ve done just about everything short of getting on my knees and begging to get you to forgive me” Bradley said. “And I’ve done anything I can to make it up to you, but I know that no matter how much I try, I’ll never be able to” he said.“So if this is what it takes and if this is what you need to do to finally move on…then do it” Bradley said as Neilson looked at the ice pick in his hand “Kill me…I deserve it” Bradley said. 

“Laying it on a little thick there aren’t we Littrell?” Derek asked. 

“You told me to say what I needed to…that was it” Bradley said to him.

“Neilson, you cannot do this” Natalie said “You can’t kill Bradley, he is your best friend!” 

“You know you all keep mentioning that phrase but let’s be honest here, Bradley is no one’s best friend…except maybe his own” Derek said. “Face it Neilson, you’re not his best friend, you’re nothing to him but someone to boss around and insult, you’re a useless sidekick, he doesn’t respect you because if he did, he wouldn’t have ended up in bed with your girlfriend mere days after you had broken up.” 

“That is so not true!” Bradley said. 

“Shut up!” Derek barked as Bradley became silent. 

“Neilson don’t let him in your head” Natalie pleaded “Yes okay, you and Bradley have your differences sometimes, all friends do!” Natalie said.  
“You pick on each other, you call each other names, you get mad at each other but at the end of the day you know that Bradley would do anything for you, and you would do anything for him” Natalie said to him. “Neilson, if you do this, you will never be able to forgive yourself” Natalie said to him. 

“Alright enough of this, we’re wasting time here” Derek said. 

Bradley looked at Neilson with sad eyes. 

“You broke my heart…both of you” Neilson said “And I’ll never be able to forget it” he said. 

“That’s right Neilson…so please...do it...kill him” Derek said grasping Bradley’s arms in his hands. 

Neilson looked at Bradley, he put his hand on Bradley’s shoulder “I’m so sorry” he said, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Just do what you have to do” Bradley said to him. 

"Neilson...don't..." Natalie whimpered. 

Neilson lunged forward, forcefully driving the ice pick inwards. 

Natalie squealed "No!" she cried, burying her face into a pillow.

~*~

Kyle, Harry and Adam made it to the hotel’s roof, huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breath.

“Well this is just great” Adam said looking over the balcony. 

“How the hell can he be alive?” Harry asked in disbelief. 

“I don’t know” Kyle said. 

“The warehouse had completely collapsed after the explosion, they were pinned underneath all the rubble!” Harry said. 

“I know Harry, I was there!” Kyle said to him. 

“Oh my god, Zoey…what happened to Zoey?” Adam asked “You think she got out?” 

“She had to I think she was the one who pulled the fire alarm” Kyle said to him. 

“So what do we do now?” Adam asked. 

“Look at this” Harry said looking at the wall. 

“What is it?” Kyle asked. 

“It’s a map of the hotel, we can take the service elevator to the basement” Harry said pointing to the map. 

"You can only work the service elevator if you have a key though" Kyle said. 

"I got this" Adam said as they followed behind him.

~*~

Bradley opened his eyes slowly, he looked down to see the ice pick wedged underneath his arm.

"Guess I missed" Neilson said. 

Natalie pulled her face from the pillow in time to see Derek reaching his hand out to touch the handle of the ice pick, he finally fell to the floor. 

Bradley knelt next to his body “This whole thing was a suicide mission wasn’t it?” he asked. “You wanted us to put you out of your misery” Bradley said to him. 

Derek struggled to respond “I guess…I guess you’ll never know” he managed to choke out. 

Bradley grasped the handle of the pick and pulled it from Derek’s body. 

Derek groaned before laughing wickedly, blood dripping from his lips and down to his chin, he turned to look at Bradley, still smiling as his eyes closed. 

"Go to hell" Bradley said before driving it straight into the left side of his chest, piercing his heart. He continued stabbing him, each blow harder than the next. 

“Bradley stop” Neilson said “Bradley stop! he’s gone alright?” Neilson said picking him up from the floor “He’s gone” Neilson said. 

“For good this time?” Natalie asked. 

“There’s no coming back from that” Neilson said to her. 

Derek’s smile faded and his head slumped to the side as he gave in to the darkness. 

Bradley’s hands and face was covered in excess blood splatter. 

“Well at least you gave him what he wanted…even if he did deserve to suffer a slow and painful death” Natalie said. 

“That’s the least of what he deserves” Neilson said. 

“Oh trust me I was happy to oblige” Bradley said to her, “We should get out of here” he said. 

“How? Doesn’t he have his endless supply of goons out in the hall?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah, I think I have an idea” Bradley said.

~*~

Darren lied on a cot in a small cell of the police station.

"Winchester" the guard said letting him into the holding area. 

"You uh…you Darren Winchester? Damien’s brother?" Brian asked. 

"Yeah" Darren said sitting up "Hi" he said standing up “Wow…this is interesting…sitting in a jail cell talking to a Backstreet Boy…there’s a sentence I’d never thought I’d ever say.” 

“Yeah well I’m not just a Backstreet Boy, I’m also a father…my son, Bradley…he went to school with your brother” Brian said “Your brother shot him…” 

“…Right…” Darren said hanging his head down. 

“And a few months after that? Your father kidnapped him…tortured him, drugged him, buried him and left him for dead” Brian said, his anger becoming more apparent. 

“I’m so sorry…” Darren said. 

“Oh and then there was Halloween when your father drugged him again and took him back to that warehouse where he almost slit Bradley’s throat and tried to strangle him” Brian said, his anger rising even more. “I had to pull him out of a burning building do you understand that?!” he asked "What in the hell is wrong with you?!" he asked furiously. 

"Hey hey!" the guard said rushing and pushing Brian away "No touching the prisoners, do it again I'll have to lock you up too" the guard said. 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't think..." Darren said to him.

"No you didn't" Brian said "You didn't think at all, listen I truly do have sympathy for you and I can appreciate the fact that they're your family and you want to do anything to you can to help them, but sometimes people are just beyond help” he said. "Did you really think they were going just forget all about this vendetta they're carrying around against my boys?" he asked. "Those boys, not just Bradley, all five of them have been significantly scarred and why?! because your brother didn't win a trophy...how sad is that?" he asked. 

"Bri" Nick said as the guard let him in to the holding area. 

“When did you get here?” Brian asked, keeping his eyes on Darren.

“AJ called, told us what was going on, come on, we're riding over to the hotel with Dean, you coming?" Nick asked glaring at Darren. 

"Yeah...now if you'll excuse me, I have to go save my son yet again" Brian said storming out of the holding area. 

"If those boys...especially my son are hurt or god forbid worst...we're coming for you" Nick said leaving.

~*~

One of Derek’s guards stood outside patrolling the hallways when his hip vibrated a text message reading _“GET IN HERE NOW”_ popped up in a green bubble. He put his gun into the holster and opened the suite door. The lights were out, one lonely light above the bar set a dull glow to the room “Boss” he said shutting the door behind him. “Boss” he said once again walking further into the room, he looked down to see Derek’s lifeless form lying there. “Boss” he said crouching to his level “Boss, can you hear me?” he asked “Hey Rocco” he said on a walkie talkie radio “The boss is down” he said.

“Hey” Bradley said, he looked over to see him wielding the fireplace poker, it struck him over the head letting him fall on top of Derek.

“Coast clear?” Neilson asked, peeking out from the bedroom. 

“I think so” Bradley said dropping the poker to the floor. 

“You okay?” Neilson asked Natalie. 

“Yeah I’m fine I just really really want to get out of here” she said. 

“Let’s go” Neilson said to her, pulling on her hand. 

“Wait Neilson” she said “I want you to tell me the truth…you’re not over what happened between me and Bradley, are you?” she asked. 

Neilson looked at her “We’ll talk about it later, okay?” he asked “Let’s just get out of here first” he said to her, she smiled sadly as they left the room.

~*~

Adam maneuvered the lock on the service elevator, the light came on and the bell dinged "Hot it" he said.

"How do you know how to pick locks?" Kyle asked. 

"You really want to know?" Adam asked.

"...No" Kyle said. 

"Come on we got to go" Adam said pushing Harry on to the elevator "Kyle” Adam said. 

“Kyle come on let’s go!” Harry said to him. 

“Kyle! Come on, we don't have much time once these doors close you can't get back on" Adam said to him. 

"Go" Kyle said to them. 

"What?" they asked him. 

“Go!” Kyle yelled at them. 

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked. 

"What are you doing?!" Harry asked. 

"I'm not running away this time, this ends...tonight" Kyle said reaching into the elevator and pushing the close door button. “Get out of here, now, both of you” he said. 

"No wait, Kyle, Kyle!" Adam yelled as the doors slowly closed.


	10. Show ‘Em What You’re Made Of

Kyle approached the ballroom, pulling the doors open, the disco ball hanging from the ceiling reflecting off the dance floor. 

"Damien!" Kyle yelled, his voice echoing in the empty room “Damien!” he yelled once more, he could hear footsteps approaching closer, he looked and saw Damien finally emerge. 

Appearing on the small stage, a glass of punch in his hand "You kept me waiting I was starting think something had happened to you" Damien said stepping off the stage "Punch?" he asked holding up a cup of punch. 

Kyle knocked it from his hand, sending the glass across the room. 

"You know a simple _'no'_ would have sufficed" Damien said to him. 

"What do you want? " Kyle asked "Why are you here? For all anyone knew you were dead, all you had to do was leave town and not come back." 

"And miss prom? Are you kidding me?" Damien asked. 

"What happened? How are you standing here right now?” Kyle asked. 

"Oh you mean after the explosion on Halloween?" Damien asked. 

“You’re the one who had the building wired to blow” Kyle said to him.

"Right, well after the fire department pulled us out of the wreckage my brother had my father and I sent to a private facility in Oregon with only the top medical professionals in the country" Damien said to him. "I was put into a medically induced coma, and I guess it was what you would call a Christmas miracle." 

"You woke up on Christmas, there's got be some irony in there somewhere" Kyle said. 

"Close, I woke up on the stroke of midnight exactly on New Years' Day...so did my father." 

"Course he did" Kyle said. 

"My brother then moved us from the clinic to a private retreat in Montana, we've been there since about...March". "Trust me, the plan for us was to get through physical therapy to be well enough for my brother to send us off to Europe and never look back but I could not let that happen without one more visit to my old buddy Kyle". "So I was just lurking about on the internet one day, came upon the school website and to my surprise...you were nominated for prom king so I thought hey...no time like the present huh?" Damien asked.

~*~

The elevator reached the basement of the hotel.

“Come on we got to go back up” Adam said as he went towards the stairs. 

"Kyle told us to leave!" Harry said going to for the emergency exit. 

"And since when do we listen to him? We're not letting him do this alone" Adam said to him. 

"Let's go" Harry said as they ran up the stairs.

~*~

"Where is he?" Kyle asked Damien.

"The old man?" Damien asked “Oh I’m sure he’s around here somewhere” Damien said “Although I do recall him saying he had a debt to collect…had something to do with your two goofy blonde friends I know that much…not like he can move very fast these days” Damien said. “It would be easy for anyone to get the jump on him…even someone as simple as those two idiots…ah well, I’m sure they’re fine” Damien said to him, smiling. 

Kyle glared at him for a few seconds before turning around walking towards the doors. 

“Where you going? The party’s just getting started” Damien said. 

“I’m doing what I should’ve done in the first place…I’m walking away, I’m walking away from you and this whole crazy feud you’ve made up in your head, it’s not worth it, YOU are not worth it!” Kyle said to him. 

“Sure you want to do that?” Damien asked pulling a gun from his coat pocket. 

Kyle stopped in his tracks, he turned to see Damien smiling sinisterly at him, his finger on the gun’s trigger. 

“So I guess we’re back to where we started” Damien said to him as Kyle turned around. 

Harry and Adam continued to run up the stairs, trying to get back to the hotel's lobby. 

"God how many floors until the lobby?" Harry asked panting. 

"Just one more, come on we can't stop" Adam said. 

“It didn’t have to be this way you know” Kyle said “You could’ve accepted your loss like a human being and moved on but no you had to make everyone as miserable as you were and it’s only destroyed us both in the end” he said to Damien. “And you want to know the sickest saddest part?” Kyle asked. 

“Well I’m sure you’re going to tell me as you usually do” Damien said still aiming the gun at Kyle. 

“This whole thing, this whole ordeal…the shooting, the kidnapping, the explosion… was just because of a trophy, a plaque...an insignificant piece of high school memorabilia isn't going to mean anything in five years"  
“It means **_NOTHING_** , **_YOU_** mean nothing!" Kyle yelled at Damien. 

“Well of course it meant nothing to you! like everything else it was just handed to you...you didn't even have to try...they just make it so easy for you, well you know what? it wasn't nothing to me” Damien said. 

“Course it wasn’t, because winning that award would finally get you what you always wanted…daddy's attention" Kyle said. 

Damien pulled the trigger, firing off a shot, Kyle ducked and dove out of the way, Damien kept firing as Kyle dodged the bullets. 

Harry and Adam made it back to the lobby, they ran to the ballroom and pulled on the doors. 

"Locked" Adam said "Kyle!" Adam said banging on the door "Kyle!" he yelled. 

They heard the shots being fired and looked at each other fearfully “Gunshots” Adam said. 

They pulled on the doors once again, shaking them "Stage doors" Harry said as they ran across the lobby. 

Damien turned over the refreshment table "Come on Richardson! come on out and face me!" he yelled searching the ballroom.

"Locked" Adam said as he and Harry jiggled the handles to the stage doors. 

"Can't you pick it like you did with the elevator" Harry asked. 

"You got another paper clip hidden on you somewhere?" Adam asked. 

"No" Harry said "The reception desk" Harry said as they scurried over to the desk. 

Kyle ducked behind the DJ booth, he snuck backstage and cut the lights. 

Damien looked around bewildered "I'm not really a fan of hide and seek Kyle!" Damien yelled "I always hated this game!" he said. 

Kyle crawled over the DJ booth once more and turned on the strobe lights and the music, once Damien’s back was turned Kyle pounced. He tackled Damien to the floor, the gun fell out of Damien’s hand and slid across the floor. 

“You know _WHY_ I won? Do you?!” Kyle asked Damien as they struggled together on the floor “Because I’m **_BETTER THAN YOU!!!_** ” Kyle yelled at him. 

Punches were being thrown left and right, landing with high impact, blood began to trail down Damien’s nose. 

“God that feels good to say!” Kyle said “You were so focused on being the rich popular jock that you forgot you would actually have to play the damn game, which you SUCK at!” he said as he pinned Damien to the floor.

Damien heaved his head into Kyle’s, Kyle fell next to him in agony, the room began to spin. Damien reached for the gun when he tackled him once more, getting a few more blows to his face in. Damien kneed him in the groin, throwing Kyle off of him, he managed to get to his feet and grab the gun. Kyle lied on the floor still in pain as Damien stood over him, the gun pointed at him 

“My my, how the tables have turned” Damien said. 

Kyle then kicked him in the shin, pushing him back down to the floor, he got up and kicked the gun clear across the room. Damien got up and they grabbed ahold of each other, they struggled against each other, Damien then pushed Kyle into the balcony doors. They opened and Kyle stood up near the balcony railing, Damien charged towards him, pushing him against the railing. 

Kyle looked down to the sidewalk below, Damien was still pushing him hard, he smiled at Kyle almost maniacally. 

“Long live the king” he said wickedly. 

Kyle slid over the railing, holding on for dear life with one hand, he pulled at Damien bringing him over the railing and into a freefall. He could hear Damien screamed as he to the ground and suddenly it was quiet, he looked down to see Damien splayed out on the concrete below. 

The doors to the ballroom opened, Harry and Adam looked around. 

“Kyle?” Harry asked. 

“Kyle!” Adam yelled out. 

“Help! Guys I’m out here!” Kyle screamed, still dangling from the balcony. 

“Kyle?!” Adam asked as they raced to the balcony “Oh my god” Adam said as they looked over and saw Kyle hanging onto the railing, they reached over and grabbed onto him. 

“What the hell” Bradley said as he and Neilson passed by the ballroom, they ran inside and out to the balcony, helping Adam pull Kyle over. 

Harry looked over the railing “Oh my god” he said seeing Damien dead on the sidewalk, they all looked down.

Kyle sat on the ground, trying to regain his breathing “It’s over” he said standing up and walking through the ballroom.


	11. We Are The Champions

Police lights flashed outside, reflecting off the walls of the hotels, ambulances sat nearby. Kyle came outside stepping on to the curb, he looked over to see Damien lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his head. A man with a camera bent down and took pictures of his body before throwing a white sheet over him. 

"Kyle, honey" Kellie said engulfing him in a hug "Are you okay?" she asked. 

He nodded "Sorry for ruining your date" he said, she pulled him back into her and held him tightly. 

“Kyle” Zoey said approaching him, he turned to look at her, her face worried. 

“Zoey, I am so sorry” he said as she hugged him. 

Adam silently watched them from the sidewalk. 

Bradley leaned up against the ambulance watching the police crew file in and out of the hotel. 

Neilson peeked out from behind the open door “Hey” he said. 

“So…this is prom night huh?” Bradley asked. 

“I guess” Neilson said to him. 

“Never thought I’d end up covered in blood at my senior prom but hey” Bradley said shrugging. 

“You know Nat asked me if I was really over what happened between you guys” Neilson said. 

“Are you?” Bradley asked him, Neilson shrugged.

“Am I completely over it? No, I probably never will be…you guys hurt me” he said “And I could’ve continued to push you guys away and I could’ve stayed angry and been consumed with rage and my hurt pride but…you and Nat were more important than the anger I was carrying around…it just wasn’t worth losing you guys over” he said. 

“Okay” Bradley said nodding “Look it’s okay if you don’t fully forgive me for what happened with Nat, I still haven’t forgiven myself for it… and if stabbing me with an ice pick would have taken to fix things between us I was willing to do it” Bradley said as they smiled at each other. 

“You know I’d stab myself with an ice pick before I’d stab you, right?” Neilson asked wrapping his arm around Bradley’s shoulders. 

“Course” Bradley said snaking his arm around Neilson’s waist. 

"So...how'd you know to move your arm?" Neilson asked curiously.

"I didn't...I trusted my best friend" Bradley shrugged and said to him, Neilson squeezed his arm. 

An officer came up to Neilson with an envelope in his hand “Neilson Carter?” he asked. 

“Yeah” Neilson said. 

“This is for you” the police officer said handing him the envelope. 

Neilson looked at it before tearing it open. 

“What is it?” Bradley asked. 

Neilson pulled out a letter and unfolded it “From the last will and testament of Derek Winchester” he read “I bequeath to one Neilson Carter a flash drive containing the events as recorded on the evening of March 5, 2010 featuring a romantic liaison between one Bradley Littrell and one Natalie Cappel.” 

They looked at each other, Neilson reached into the envelope and pulled out the flash drive. 

“So…what are you going to do with it?” Bradley asked. 

Neilson looked at him before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it, breaking it “It’s over” Neilson said. 

"So where've you guys been all night, what's with all the blood?" Adam asked as he and Harry approached them. 

"Take one guess" Neilson said. 

"Crazy papa Winchester" Harry said. 

"Bingo" Neilson said to them. 

"Where is he?" Adam asked. 

"Dead" Bradley said. 

"For good this time" Neilson said to him. 

"You sure?" Adam asked.

They watched as the coroners brought out a stretcher, a black body bag strapped to it. 

“There’s the old bastard now” Bradley said as they loaded it into the ambulance. 

“Well he won’t be cold for long, it’s nice and warm where he’s going” Adam said. 

They pulled Damien’s body into a bag and zipped it up, concealing his face. They placed him on the gurney and strapped it down, popping the wheels and rolling it towards the ambulance. 

Kyle joined them in looking on as the ambulance doors slammed shut. 

"Follow these guys make sure those bodies get to the medical examiner's office and guard them with your life once they get there" Dean said to two uniformed officers. 

"Yes sir" they said. 

"Ready when you are" the coroner said the sirens came on, blaring into the night. A cop car led the ambulance, another following closely behind as it pulled away and took off. 

“Hey guys…” Dean said to them “I know we were wrong before but this is it...there's no coming back from this, they're gone...it's over" he said. 

Kyle turned to look at him "Then how come it doesn't feel like it?" he asked.

~*~

A police officer led the way as two attendants wheeled in Derek and Damien's bodies, still strapped to the gurneys concealed by the black body bags.

"Who do we have here?" a man in a white coat asked coming into the room, holding a clipboard.

"Damien and Derek Winchester" the police officer said to him.

"Seriously?" he asked unzipping the bags and lying eyes on their pale bleak faces. 

"I guess their bad luck finally caught up to them" he said writing on his clipboard. 

"I'm instructed to stand guard make sure no one else gets to these guys" the police officer said to him, the coroner nodded "I'll be right outside" he said.

"Let's get to work" the coroner said putting on a pair of rubber gloves.

~*~

Bradley sat at the kitchen table, Brian set a bottle in front of him and sat down next to him “You’re going to let me drink in front of you?” Bradley asked.

“Just this once” Brian said “You look like you could use it” he said as Bradley popped the cap off the bottle. 

“So…you remember how you said that you hope my prom went better than yours?” Bradley asked. 

“Yeah” Brian said. 

“I think it’s safe to say yours was probably way better” Bradley said to him taking a gulp “What happened at your prom anyways?” Bradley asked. 

“Well…” Brian said sitting up “You were about a year old and you had gotten sick” he said. 

“Like bad sick or flu sick?” Bradley asked. 

“Flu sick” Brian said “Your mom didn’t want to leave you but your grandma convinced us to go out for the night and be teenagers again” he said “We were there for about an hour when your grandmother called the hotel where they were having the prom, your fever spiked and the doctor told her to take you to the ER” he said.  
“So long story short your mom and I spent the night of our senior prom in the pediatrics ward of a hospital watching you sleep” he said taking a drink. 

“Wow…that really pales in comparison to having to stab a guy to death with an ice pick” Bradley said taking a drink. 

“Yeah just a bit” Brian said. 

 

Kyle, Harry and Adam congregated on the back porch, Adam handed Kyle a bottle. 

“Really?” Harry asked. 

“It’s been a long damn night Harry” Adam said irritated as they all leaned over the porch railing. 

The backdoor opened and Bradley stepped out, a bottle still clutched in his hands “Hey” he said joining them, they nodded in response. 

“Hey” Neilson said crossing through the yard. 

“Where’d you go?” Kyle asked him. 

“Had to take Nat home” he said stepping up onto the porch. 

Bradley handed him his bottle and he took a gulp from him as he stood next to him, sitting on the railing. 

Their silence was broken when they heard Adam humming _“Ding dong the witch is dead…”_ he sang under his breath. 

_“Which old witch?”_ Kyle asked singing. 

_“The wicked witch!”_ Harry said singing along. 

_“Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!”_ they all began singing.

~*~

"A Yearlong Saga has finally come to an end” a reporter said into a microphone as they stood outside the hotel. “It all started with reports of gunshots fired in the hallways of Hilridge High School and came to a deadly conclusion tonight here at the Cambridge Grand Hotel during the school’s senior class prom.”

__

I’ve seen it all a thousand times  
Falling down I'm still alive, Am I? Am I?  
So hard to breathe when the water’s high  
No need to swim I'll learn to fly, so high, so high

“Father and son criminals, Damien and Derek Winchester, who were both responsible for a series of heinous crimes committed against the teen sons of a famous pop group, returned to town tonight after being presumed dead this past October for one more night of mayhem and torment.”

__

_You find the truth in a child’s eyes  
When the only limit is the sky  
Living proof, I see myself in you_

"Damien, who was once classmates with the sons of the 90's supergroup the Backstreet Boys. Winchester lost a very important school award to Kyle Richardson, son of former member Kevin Richardson. The loss caused Winchester to snap, the boy later returned to school with his father's gun shooting a teacher, the school's football coach and fellow classmate, Bradley J. Littrell, son of member Brian Littrell."

__

_When walls start to close in_  
Your heart is frozen over  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of  
When sun light is fading  
The world will be waiting for you  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of 

"Winchester then took Richardson along with Adam McLean hostage, keeping them all locked in a science classroom for over an hour. Another boy Harrison Dorough, surprised Winchester, causing him to shoot Dorough, Richardson then knocked Winchester unconscious allowing him to find help for his wounded friend.” “The boys then testified against Winchester in court in which he was found guilty and was sentenced to Ferncliff Juvenile Facility until his eighteenth birthday at which time he was to be transferred to a maximum security facility.”

__

_Gloves are off, Ready to fight  
Like a lion I will survive.  
Will I? Will I?_

“Mere months after the shooting, the five teens disappeared without a trace, kidnapped by Winchester's Winchester for almost a week and were very nearly killed when Winchester overdosed them all with a powerful sedative and buried them alive.” “The police raided the former power plant and accosted Winchester after he had been shot by Kyle Richardson in self defense.” “The boys were luckily found in time and rushed to the hospital where they made a full recovery.” “Winchester was then taken into custody and sent Glendale Maximum Security Prison.”

__

_You gotta stand for something  
Even if you stand alone, don’t be afraid  
It’s gonna be alright_

“In a bizarre twist to this story, fire broke out at Glendale and Ferncliff Juvenile Facility where Damien and Derek were being, In late September of last year.” Both were presumed dead, until Halloween night when Hilridge High School hosted its annual Halloween dance, the five teens went missing from the dance, along with Natalie Cappel, girlfriend of Neilson Carter." "Both Winchesters drugged the five boys along with Miss Cappel, taking them back to the warehouse on Cypress Hill. "The building which Winchester rigged with explosives later went up in flames, the boys and Natalie luckily made it out alive and unbeknownst to anyone else so did Derek and Damien Winchester.”

__

_You find the truth in a child’s eyes_  
When the only limit is the sky  
Living proof, I see myself in you  
When walls start to close in  
Your heart is frozen over  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of 

"Father and son were removed from the remains of the building by the elder Winchester son, Darren. Darren Winchester then transferred his brother and father to a private facility in Oregon where the doctors were able to revive both Derek and Damien, the two finally awoke on New Years’ Day." "Darren told police that once Damien and Derek were well enough to leave the clinic, he stashed them away in a mountain retreat in Montana." "They remained there until just a few days ago when they decided to return to Hilridge one last time. The two had checked in here to the Cambridge Grand Hotel where Hilridge High School was to hold their senior prom, under assumed names." "After the crowning of the prom’s king and queen, the lights went out and the music was cut off, Damien then emerged on stage shocking and frightening everyone in attendance."

__

_When sun light is fading  
The world will be waiting for you  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of_

"While attempting to flee, Bradley Littrell, Neilson Carter and Natalie Cappel were confronted by Damien’s father Derek." "He forced the three teens to the Penthouse Suite at gunpoint where he taunted them, and convinced Neilson Carter to kill Bradley Littrell. Carter outsmarted Winchester and impaled him with an ice pick instead." "Littrell then took the ice pick and stabbed Winchester several more times."

__

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,_  
(Just show ‘em what you’re made of) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
(Just show ‘em what you’re made of) 

"Meanwhile, Damien had one last confrontation with his rival, Kyle Richardson, who had just been crowned prom king. The two began to argue, Damien then pulled out a gun and began firing shots at Richardson who dodged out of the way. Adam McLean and Harry Dorough rushed to the aid of their friend after Richardson had urged them to leave and get help."

__

_You find the truth in a child’s eyes  
When the only limit is the sky  
Living proof, I see myself in you..._

"Richardson and Winchester’s struggle with each other lead them to the balcony just outside the ballroom where Winchester plunged to his death and Richardson was left dangling from the railing. He was then helped back over by his friends and they stared down at the remains of their long-time tormentor. After a year of death, destruction, and pure mayhem it seems that Damien Winchester and his father Derek are morally, ethically, Spiritually, physically, Positively, absolutely, Undeniably and reliably dead."

__

_When walls start to close in_  
Your heart is frozen over  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of  
(You can show 'em what you're made of!) 

__

_When sun light is fading_  
The world will be waiting for you  
(For you, for you!)  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of  
(You can show ‘em what you’re made of)  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
(Just show ‘em what you’re made of) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Just show ‘em what you’re made of... 


	12. Epilogue

_**5 months later-October 2010** _

Kyle walked down the hallway to his dorm room, he opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Hey Kyle" his roommate said slinging his bag over his shoulder "I'm going down to the student union, you coming?" he asked. 

"Yeah I'll be down in a bit" Kyle said taking his laptop from his bag. 

"Okay, later" his roommate said leaving the room. 

The door shut behind him and Kyle set his laptop on the desk and pulled the chair out as he sat down. He opened the laptop lid and saw his email flashing a notice. He clicked on the email and saw a link for a video download, he clicked on the link and a black screen popped up in front of him. Kyle looked at the message warily before pressing the play button. A snippet of a music video started. 

_"So everybody, everywhere Don't be afraid, don't have no fear I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again."_

A familiar lyric began to play when another bubble popped up underneath. 

_"Regards Derek and Damien Winchester"_ he read Kyle felt his blood go cold as he read the last message and looked around in fear.

Brilliantly autumn colored leaves fell to the ground as students made their way across campus. A small lecture hall sat crowded with new students talking amongst themselves. 

"Good morning" the professor said coming into the hall and setting his bag on a table. "And welcome to Yale" he said "If you will please raise your hand as I call your name" he said taking out a clipboard. He went down the list of his assigned students, raising their hand as each name was called "Chad Winningham?" he asked. 

"Here" a voice said "Ah, thank you" the professor said checking it off his list "Welcome" he said. 

"Happy to be here" a now dark-haired Damien said smiling at the professor.

_**THE END?** _


End file.
